Black Ops
by A.C.Terrell
Summary: The survivors are rescued by two black ops agents and taken to a military base to survive the zombie apocalypse, and two of the survivors find romance with others
1. Hope is a light in the storm

Lightning crackled across the sky as Rick stared blankly into the night. He felt cold, almost as if his body were a corpse. 'It might as well have been' He thought to himself as he sat there remembering his wife's last words.

"I don't love you anymore… I haven't loved you in a long time…. I wish you had never come back…."

Rick felt a single tear run down his face as he remembered seeing her get into the car with the man who was once his best friend and drive off into the coming storm. She had left him. She had left him to start a new life with Shane and raise their child together.

"I would take Carl…But he just reminds me too much of you…I want a clean start with Shane and our baby. I know you will be a good father…." she had said when he asked about their son.

Rick had to quell his anger. 'What kind of mother would abandon her child in a world like this just because he reminded her too much of the father?' he asked himself.

Dropping back on the bed he thought of how he would tell Carl. His son had been out with Daryl learning how to shoot. Lately Daryl had kind of taken Carl under his wing. Rick didn't know whether that was a good or a bad thing…Suddenly a loud scream interrupted his thoughts.

The scream was quickly followed by a gunshot. Rick jumped up, grabbed his gun and raced to the stairs. He was met by a half decayed walker blocking his way.

"HOLY…"he screamed lifting up his gun and shooting the walker square in the face.

The walker dropped but there was another right behind it, and one behind it. Rick looked down the banister to see the living room of the house filled with walkers. A group of them feasting on a screaming Patricia. Rick turned and ran back down the hall to his son's room knowing he couldn't help her. Right in front of Carl's door he ran into Hershal who he quickly grabbed and pushed into his son's room.

"Dad?" his son asked sitting up in bed, "What's going on?"

Rick quickly closed the door and pushed the dresser in front of it.

"They're everywhere!" Hershal cried, "I can't find Maggie!"

Rick finished barricading the door and then ran to the window. Outside hundreds of walkers came towards the house.

"RICK!" he heard a voice yell and turned to see Daryl out on the top of the porch crawling towards him with his gun.

"They must have heard the gunshots from the shoot out." he said coming to stand outside the window.

"Who do you have with you?" Rick asked.

"I have Andrea, Carol, Dale, Glen, and Maggie in the next room, you?" Daryl replied.

"I have Hershal, and Carl. We've lost Patricia have you seen any of the others?" Rick asked.

Daryl shook his head. Then they heard another voice and turned to see T-dog sticking his head out of another window.

"Hey are you guys ok?" He called.

Rick answered " Yes are you alone?"

T-dog shook his head, "No I have Jimmy with me."

Daryl looked at Rick, "How are we gonna get out of here we don't have enough bullets for all of them and these doors aren't gonna hold!"

Rick nodded his head hearing the walkers beat on the door. "I don't know…" he said.

Suddenly he heard a big bang and the door began to splinter. Rick raced across the room and Daryl jumped in and followed him. Standing against the door they tried to hold it as the walkers began to break through.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Rick yelled.

The door was quickly collapsing even with the men holding it.

"Are they getting stronger?" Daryl asked as he was almost thrown away from the door.

"Come on we can't stay here." Rick said jumping away from the door.

He grabbed Carl and ran to the window where he crawled out onto the top of the porch and ran to the other room where the others were. The door collapsed and the walkers came through as Hershal crawled out onto the roof. Daryl loaded his crossbow and shot taking down two with in seconds. Then he too turned to jump out onto the ledge. But suddenly a walker grabbed him and latched onto him with its teeth. He screamed in pain and quickly drew his knife, slamming the blade into the walkers face. He fell out onto the roof nearly going over the edge. But was grabbed by Rick who had come back to get him. Rick dragged him to the other window and pulled him inside.

"HE WAS BITTEN?" Andrea screamed pointing her gun at him.

Rick shoved it away and glared at her, "Now's not the time, We need to figure out a way to get out of here." he said looking around at the group.

"I have an idea, lets throw him out there and make a run for it." Andrea said glaring at Daryl who glared back.

"We need to figure out how to get T-dog, and Jimmy down here, and-"

He was interrupted by a loud banging sound as the walkers outside beat on the door. The wood began to splinter as it did in the other room. Carol, and Maggie burst into terrified tears.

"I don't want to die," Maggie sobbed wrapping her arms around Glen. Everyone looked to Rick. But he himself felt completely hopeless. They needed a miracle. Suddenly that miracle came speeding out of the darkness on a motorcycle.

Everyone ran to the window as the motorcyclist raced up towards the house. The walkers were instantly drawn to the noise. As the motorcyclist made it to the house he suddenly laid his motorcycle on its side as he pressed the gas causing it to spin in a circle. At the same time he held out a large automatic weapon and began shooting the walkers in the yard. Everyone in the room stared in amazement as their savior spun around on the motorcycle mowing down the walkers. In a few seconds, at least one hundred walkers lay dead in Hershal's front yard. Though there were many more to replace the fallen. The cyclist stood his motorcycle back up and pressed the gas rode away at a slower pace drawing the walkers away into the woods. After a moment the survivors heard another sound. A large military Humvee crashed in from the direction the motorcycle first came in and flew up to the house. The large vehicle stopped at the edge of the porch. Then a hatch on top of the vehicle opened and a dark haired woman came up from the hatch and smiled at them,

"Need a ride?" she asked in a trivial tone.

They didn't have to be told twice. The women and Carl were the first to be helped out and into the humvee followed by Hershel, Dale, and Glen who helped lift Daryl from the roof into the vehicle. T-dog, Jimmy, and Rick were the last to crawl in before the woman hit the gas and they sped off into the night.

"Are any of you hurt?" the woman asked as they drove away from the farm.

"Well, not exactly," Rick said unsure of how to explain to the one who rescued them that one of their numbers had been bitten.

The woman raised her eye brow,"Not exactly?" she asked.

"Well," he continued but Andrea answered for him,

"One of us was bitten." Andrea said pointing at Daryl who lay on the floor of the humvee still holding his shoulder.

The woman glanced down at him for a moment before mumbling, " oh is that all?"

Everyone looked at her as if she were crazy.

" So since we picked you guys up at that farm which is now over run by walkers. I'm going to assume you are homeless and need somewhere to stay. Soooo you are coming back home with us." she said smiling.

"Now wait just a minute," Andrea started.

"Oh do you have somewhere you'd rather be?" the woman said suddenly slamming on breaks and bringing the humvee to a complete stop.

Daryl moaned in pain at the sudden jolt.

"Then by all means don't let the door hit you on your way out." she said motioning to the door.

Andrea quickly shut up and sat down.

"That's what I thought," the woman said before pressing the gas again.

Rick glared at Andrea before turning to the woman, "I'm sorry, what she meant to say was, Thank you for saving us, and where exactly is it we are going?" he asked.

The woman smiled, "ahhh well thank you..sorry I don't speak bitch…first we are going there." she said point to a large black object in front of them.

The humvee was beginning to slow down as they came closer to the large object. Finally when they were almost at a crawl the woman held up a small remote and pressed a button. One of the walls of the object opened and came down making a ramp. The humvee drove up the ramp and into the object. The woman pressed another button and the door closed again.

"welcome to the armored, multi-terrain, mobile headquarters, We call it earl" she said smiling as she got out of the vehicle and switched on a light.

The survivors stared wide at their surroundings. Everything was chrome and metal. There was enough room for the humvee and room to walk on either side of the vehicle. On both walls were large long windows that ran the length of the structure.

As the survivors got out of the vehicle and looked around Glen was the first to speak.

"It's a giant train!"

The woman raised an eye brow, "You noticed that did you?"

The group was finally able to get a good look at their savior. She was tall with long black hair and blue eyes. She wore what looked like a corseted trench coat over black form fitting pants and knee high boots.

"Now I believe we need to be going." she said turning and walking down the train.

Then she stopped, "But before I forget.."

she picked up something from a metal table and walked back to the group.

She walked up to Daryl and smiled, "How are you feeling honey?" she asked catching him off guard.

"Like hell," he said still holding his bite wound.

The woman's face softened to a sweet smile as she leaned down to look at his wound.

"Awe that does look painful." she said.

Andrea leaned over to Dale, "We need to take care of him.."

"Yes you are exactly right," the woman said still staring at the wound.

Suddenly she stabbed him in the wound with a syringe she had been holding in her hand causing him to scream and everyone to jump back. Then she stood up and walked back towards the front throwing the syringe in a trash can as she went.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Rick yelled following her.

"I took care of it." she said.

"Yes but how," he demanded.

"Gave him the antidote.." she said still walking.

Rick stopped and so did everyone else who had followed him.

"There is no antidote…"he said before continuing to follow her to the other end of the train.

"You can put your friend in one of these," she said tapping several curtained sleeping compartments that they were passing.

"What do you mean an antidote?" he asked.

The woman rolled her eyes, "I mean your friend isn't going to turn into a walker. Mazel tov."

They past through what looked like a dining cart.

"If you guys are hungry we have food in the refrigerator, and by the way you all might want to take showers. You stink. I'll clean and sew up his wound when we are on the way." she said as they came to the head of the train.

She sat down in one of two pilots chairs and began pushing different buttons. A moment later the train came to life and began moving down the rail way tracks.

"What happened to the guy on the motorcycle?" Glen asked coming to stand beside the woman who continued to concentrate on driving the large train.

"Yes," Rick said coming to stand on her other side, "He saved our lives. We need to go back for him"

"Is he like a superhero?" Glen asked his eyes wide with excitement.

The woman rolled her eyes, "Well, she had some business to take care of. But I'm sure she'll be along any moment."

All mouths besides the one driving dropped open in shock.

"A woman did that?" Andrea asked in shock.

The woman turned around giving her a glare before turning back to watch the tracks.

"Well it doesn't matter. We have to stop and go back for her!" Rick demanded.

The woman turned to look at him curiously, "Why?"

"Well don't you care about your friend? She may be good but there had to be hundreds back there!" he said becoming annoyed.

The woman thought for a moment before shrugging and turning back around, "Eh she's faced worse."

Now it was Dale who spoke up in an angry voice, "SHE'S FACED WORSE! How can she have faced worse!" he demanded.

Again the woman turned to look at him as if he were some child then said in a very logical voice

"Well she IS Black Ops…so if she can't take a few walkers then she SHOULD die as she herself would say. As it is She IS the best in the world and I as her handler have full confidence in her. If she weren't then as her best friend I wouldn't let her out the door. There is no point in going back because she wouldn't be there anyway. She is long gone by now ,probably riding beside us somewhere in the dark, and if she is dead….eeehhh there's not really much we can do about it, might as well keep going back to the base and wait for our lives to collapse together without her."

Everyone's mouths had again fallen open. She paused for a moment and then smiled brightly at them,

"Just kidding about the lives collapsing part. If you are so worried cowboy look out the window." she said pointing to one side of the train.

Everyone ran to look out. Amazingly there in the darkness they saw a light floating in the dark keeping right beside the speeding train.

"So you guys are military?" Rick asked turning back towards the woman.

She smiled and held out her hand "Dr. Claire Lanings at your service."

One by one they all shook her hand and introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you all, and that little spit fire out there," she said point to the window "is Special Agent Melody Farrelly,"

Then she turned to look back one of the many screens on the control panel.

"Oh if you'll excuse me," she said putting on a head set, "Darling, you're exit is coming up, and dinner is

waiting. By the way, you were right, we have a few house guests." she said causing those around her to give her strange confused looks.

Then she took off the headset and stood up, "Well time for you all to meet Melody, your going to love her!" she said with a big grin and all but danced away from them towards the back of the train.

Rick and the others kept watching the light beside the train as they followed Claire. As they walked to the back of the train the light slowed down with them until it disappeared behind them. They walked to the end cart where the Humvee was parked.

Claire turned towards them, "Y'all will want to stand back. That is of course unless you want her to use you as a landing cushion."

Everyone stepped back to the end of the cart. Claire hit a button and then stepped back with them. A large panel of the ceiling began dropping down opening the top of the train. Suddenly they heard a roaring sound and the motorcycle dropped out of nowhere from the top of the train riding down the panel that had formed into a ramp. Everyone but Claire jumped back at the suddenly appearance of the bike which rolled off the panel and parked in front of the humvee. Claire hit the button again and the panel closed sealing the rain out. Then she walked over to the motorcycle. None of the others could see Melody's face, as she still wore a helmet. The full face helmet was decorated with two wings giving it the look of a Norse valkyrie helmet. She was covered from head to toe with what looked like a mix between medieval knights armor and leather.

"So what did the cat drag in?" Claire asked standing beside the motorcycle.

Melody reached up and unbuckled her helmet. When she took it off a mass of long curly flaming red hair fell to her waist. She smiled at Claire and then turned to look at the others revealing bright green eyes. Slowly she stood up and turned to grab another person whom the group hadn't seen on the back of the motorcycle.

"He's hurt," she said in a low voice, found him up a tree about to shoot himself…probably should have let him. But figured you would chastise me for it, and I've had my lecture on being kind for the day." she said putting the man's arm around her shoulder.

A mock pout crossed Claire's face as she put his other arm over her own shoulder, "I don't lecture, merely remind you of the virtues of kindness so you don't become a complete heartless killer." she said as a large smile replaced her pout.

Melody rolled her eyes as they began to walk towards the medical cart where Daryl still lay on the floor. They passed the group and lay the man down on one of the tables. Then they helped Daryl up onto another one. Rick walked up to Melody who was getting down medical supplies from one of the many metal cabinets.

"Thank you," he smiled at her, "You saved our family." Melody stopped and looked up at him with a blank stare before setting down the supplies she was holding to walk off towards the front of the train.

A confused look crossed Rick's face and he turned a questioning gaze to Claire.

"Don't take it personally, Rick. She …has been through a lot.." she said looking at him with a sad smile, " just let her get used to you…you really will love her…I've never met a kinder person in my entire life…"

Then she went back to working on the stranger Melody had brought in. He was covered with a combination of mud and blood. Rick watched Melody walk out of sight before he picked up the supplies she had set down and walked over to Claire and the stranger.

Suddenly he dropped everything and gasped, "SHANE!"


	2. Train ride from hell

Chapter 2

Rick felt all of the anger he had hidden away since finding out his wife had cheated on him with Shane bubble up to the surface. Roaring in anger he charged forward knocking Claire out of the way and grabbed the unconscious man by the collar lifting him off the medical table.

"WHERE IS SHE! He cried coming inches from the other man's face.

He felt Claire grab ahold of his arm screaming, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND?"

The other men of the group raced forward to subdue the enraged man.

T-dog grabbed onto his other arm yelling, "Come on man, calm down!" while Dale and Glen wrapped their arms around each one of his shoulders.

But Rick did not notice them. He continued surging forward at the man easily shaking off those who held him. Again he grabbed a hold of Shane this time holding him up with one hand while the other hand closed into a fist to hit him.

"STOP IT, YOU ARE KILLING HIM!" Claire cried again grabbing onto his arm again.

This time he turned and grabbed ahold of her shoulders with both hands and shoved her to the ground. Suddenly, Rick felt a searing pain in his right arm and his world began to spin. He saw a flash of red, and heard an alarm sound, and closed his eyes. Then he heard and felt the cold biting wind and rain hitting his face and chest. When he opened his eyes he was staring out into the darkness as trees whizzed by his face. He cried out in surprise as he realized he was hanging out of the side of the train. He attempted to turn around or back up but every move he made caused more pain in his arm which still felt as if it were being ripped from his body. He slowly turned his head over his shoulder and found himself staring down the barrel of a 9mm while a pair of piercing green eyes burning with rage glared at him.

The group stared in amazement at their leader who seemed to suddenly loose his senses at the sight of Shane. They had all been relieved to see him alive until Rick had jumped at him. The men had run forth to stop him only to be thrown off. Before they could step up again, they were shocked to see him grab the doctor woman and throw her to the ground something they had never thought to see Rick Grimes do. He had never laid a hand on someone in anger let alone a woman. The men had stepped forward to attempt to subdue him again, but quickly stopped at the sight of Melody storming down the train with a look of death on her face. She had come up behind Rick and grabbed his wrist. Then she twisted it in a way that most people's wrists shouldn't be bent and kicked a button on the wall to the side of the medical table where Shane still lay. A door panel opened to the outside. In a moment she had spun his body around holding both of his arms behind his back with one hand and practically hung him from the side of the speeding train. Everyone except Claire gasped as she brought up her gun with the other hand and pointed it at his head.

"Now, Melody, come come he didn't hurt me." Claire said getting to her feet.

Rick attempted to look at the furious female from his peripheral vision. She stared back, her vibrant eyes burning into him.

"Give me a reason," she whispered in a chilling voice.

"I'm sorry," he stammered, "I lost my temper."

Melody didn't move or loosen her grip on his arm.

"STOP IT, LET HIM GO!" a voice cried behind her.

Melody didn't even think. She suddenly whipped around and pointed the gun at the protestor. Melody's eyes widened as she found herself looked at a terrified little boy. He trembled beneath the barrel of her gun.

"Please…." He quietly cried, tears streaming down his face.

"Please, don't hurt my dad…He was only angry because Shane was the last person to see my mom…Did you see her?" he asked with pleading eyes.

Melody stared at him for another moment before she lowered the gun and looked over to Claire. The two shared a look before Claire stepped over and put her arm around the child. She smiled down to him before lifting her head to look at his father still being held out of the side of the train.

"You need to realize sir, that we take human life very seriously here. With so much death around us, we need to be able to trust one another. If you intend to be violent and try to kill your fellow survivors no matter what the reason, then Melody here will happily send you on your way right NOW!"

"NO, NO!" Rick cried attempting to struggle against Melody's vice grip.

"Please, I'm sorry! I don't know what happened, I lost my mind for a moment. Please, don't kill me in front of my son!"

Everyone held their breath until finally Melody loosened her grip on Rick and brought him back onto the train. Claire hit the button on the wall and closed the door. Rick leaned against the wall to catch his breath and rub his bruised wrist. Melody stared at him for a moment before turning to glance at Carl, and then walk back up to the front of the train. As soon as she was gone the other survivors surrounded Rick making sure he was ok.

"What happened back there?" Dale asked. The others leaned in wanting to know as well.

Rick sighed, "I guess, you might as well know." He said before beginning to explain how Shane had run off with his wife.

Claire watched her friend walk off then she turned and walked towards the scruffy looking man who had been bitten.

"How are you feeling," she asked walking up and placing a hand on his forehead.

"like hell.." he said again smiling at her.

"Well…we'll have to work on that." She smirked back at him before turning to get a small syringe from a nearby drawer.

"Your little friend is quite the bad ass." He said watching her as she worked.

"Yes, she's something alright. I don't know where I'd be without her, hehe, probably a walker.." she smiled as she turned back around to give him a shot of an anti-biotic.

Daryl cringed, still sore from the earlier events of the night.

"This will help you sleep." She said putting the shot down and dabbing his toned arm with a cotton ball.

Daryl stared at her, "Why are you doing this. You know as well as I do that this is the end for me." He said in a monotone voice.

"Oh.." Claire said turning away to hide her smirk, "is that so?"

Daryl looked down. "There isn't a cure for this. I know that."

"Oh, do you now. That really interesting…what makes you think that?" she asked looking at him curiously.

Daryl returned her look with a look of exasperation. "Because there ISN'T one, everyone knows that,"

Claire simply smiled at him, "You know you're cute when you're annoyed and depressed about your so called imminent demise…"

Daryl just stared at her.

Rick slowly walked up to the front of the train after answering his companion's questions. He had a question of his own that only two people could answer. One of those two people lay unconscious at the back of the train, the other had hung him out of the train like a drape. Melody sat in one of the pilot's seats looking out into the storm. She didn't look at him as he came to stand beside her.

"Um…"he began, "Again, I'm sorry…for…back there."

Melody still didn't move.

"..Um I was wondering,…. was there a woman with…him?"

She still didn't move for several seconds. Finally, she slowly turned and looked at him. Rick felt his heart sink. She didn't say a word, but she didn't have to. It was in her eyes. There was something in her eyes that just told him. His wife was dead. Rick looked down feeling tears well up in his eyes. Even though she left him, and didn't love him anymore. He still loved her, he always had, and he knew some part of him always would.

"I'm sorry," a soft voice whispered bringing him out of his thoughts.

He looked down at Melody with surprise. She still looked at him, but her eyes that had looked at him with such fury had now softened. She turned to look back out the window and then leaned forward to press one of the many buttons. An alarm went off somewhere in train. A few minutes later everyone came walking up from the back of the train lead by Claire.

"Did you summon, sister dear?" she sang out with a smile as she came to sit down in the other pilot seat.

Melody turned to look at Claire before turning back to stare ahead.

"Ahhh, I see…," she said nodding before turning to the others, "We will be arriving back at the base soon.

"You all might want to go back to the bunks and get some shut eye. Once we arrive you can all get showers.." she said before turning back to the front then added, "You all smell like cow shit.."

Melody smiled but said nothing as she stared out the window. The survivors looked at one another and slowly started to make their way back one by one to the bunks.

Several hours later, they all awoke to the sun shining into the windows of the train. Glen was the first to jump out of his bunk and look out the window. He saw trees speeding past and in the distance...the ocean.

"Guys we're at the BEACH!" he all but squealed in delight before racing to the front of the train.

The others slowly got out of bed to look out the windows and then follow glen to the front of the train where the two still sat in the pilot seats. One of the women, was happily bouncing in her seat singing,

"Wave the banner Hudson high boys…" suddenly she noticed the survivors making their way towards her.

"Oh good morning sleeping beauties. Did you sleep well?"

While the other sat with her feet propped upon the control panel and her arms folded wearing a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Is she asleep?" Glen asked looking down at the fiery red head.

"Oh, I doubt it. She's just not a morning person, and she hasn't been sleeping well lately. If I were you I'd give her some space… I have a doctorate and I am her handler and even I'm not brave enough to mess with her when she's like that."

Glen's face grew pale.

"What will happen is someone does mess with her?"

A smirk appeared on Claire's face as she leaned in to whisper,

"Well,…the last time we were on a covert mission in a small third world country, one of the members of our unit attempted to wake her up." Claire sucked in a deep breath, "oooh, it was nasty. I thought for a few moments she was going to take out the entire nation. It nearly turned into an international event."

Claire had to stifle her laughter as she saw Glen almost shrink before her eyes. He stared at Melody wondering if she really was asleep. She was like a real life Laura Croft. She was a beast, and he thought she was the coolest thing since sliced bread. He didn't notice that he was leaning closer and closer to her until he was a only inches from her face. Suddenly, she whipped her head towards him. Glen jumped and flew backwards hitting his head on the wall of the train and falling onto one of the benches that lined the front of the train. Claire burst into laughter, as did everyone who had come up to see what was going on. Rick even had to smile but that smile quickly disappeared as Claire turned to speak to the group.

"So, your friends are going to make a full recovery, and we are going to be arriving in a few minutes we are actually coming upon the bridge to the islands now."

"Where exactly are we going?" asked Maggie who up until this point hadn't spoken very much.

Claire stared out the front of the train as they came upon a large bridge. The bridge looked like a giant hill, and as they crested the top the survivors gasped in awe. The sun was still hanging low over the ocean, casting shining rays across the sparkling waters. The clouds glowed with warm colors of pinks, and purples. Straight ahead of the bridge was a large island with many large buildings and trees.

Claire turned and smiled at the survivors, "Welcome to Parris Island."

Author's notes:

Hellooooo everyone so here is chapter twooo. I know its been a little slow going but I am in the middle of moving and have yet to set up my internet. I just wanted to say thank you so much for everyone for being so supportive of my little idea, you all are truly amazing and I really appreciate every single one of you..except the rude little trolls of course. So I hope you enjoy and I will be posting again very soon again thank you thank you :D


	3. Welcome to Parris Island

Chapter 3

The survivors looked in awe over the large islands as they came down from the hill of the bridge. A large stone wall lined the inland edge of the island. On either side of the bridge on the wall were two tall watch towers. As the train pasted the towers, they saw several heavily armed soldiers sitting up in the tower's windows. The soldiers waved to them, and Claire and Melody waved back. Once the train pasted through the towers a massive steel gate emerged from the ground and closed off the wall to the bridge. The train continued on the tracks through the complex. The survivors looked out of the windows at their surroundings. The complex seemed like a small town. There were store fronts on either side of the street. There were people shopping and children playing. It was as if the world had never ended outside the walls of this complex.

"Parris island," Rick contemplated out loud, "You mean the Parris island, the marine base?"

Claire nodded with a smile, "Well, actually this is what was known as Beaufort, South Carolina. But when we came here we cleaned out the Parris Island base first and then systematically cleaned out the surrounding islands all the way to the point where we crossed the bridge. It is the only bridge on and off the entire complex. We blew up the parkway and any other way that came here. There were too many walkers attempting to come onto the islands."

Everyone had turned from the windows to listen to Claire.

"Wait, so you're telling me that there are no walkers here?" Andrea asked lifting a critical eyebrow and putting her hands on her hips.

Claire's eyes narrowed for a moment but then her smile returned though it looked forced.

"Well, none that we know of, every now and then we find a few stragglers that we may have missed during the clean out."

Carl turned and looked out the window again.

"Who are all of those children?" he asked.

Claire got up from the pilot seat and walked over to stand beside him.

"Most of them are the children of the soldiers who live here. Some of them, however, are children we have rescued from off of the islands." She said looking out the window.

Then she looked down at him and saw the wistful look on his face and said in a gentle voice,

"You know, I'm sure they would love to have a new playmate."

Carl looked up and smiled at her, "You think so?" he asked.

Claire's smile grew, "of course, you'll get to meet them in school."

The other survivor's mouths fell open, Carl's eyes grew big and he whispered, "School?"

Claire looked up at the group confused and then back down to the boy. Melody tilted her head also confused.

"Yes of course," Claire said, "We require that all of the children go to school."

The survivors looked at her as if she were some creature from a strange world.

Rick finally whispered, "What is this place?"

Claire smiled, "I'll show you, but first let's get you all taken care of…you still smell like cow shit."

An hour later, found the survivors in a large building where the train was stationed.

"This is the building, where we bring all of those new to the island. You all will be kept here for a few weeks so we can perform medical checks on all of you and find a place for you." Claire said as she stepped out of the train into a large holding area.

Melody was making her way through the group of the survivors to follow Claire when Andrea stepped to the doorway of the train blocking her. She quickly became annoyed as the woman in front of her stared to protest,

"Um, excuse me what makes you think we want to stay here- WAAAAA,"

Andrea wasn't able to finish her sentence as she was suddenly ejected head first from the doorway of the train by Melody's foot. Melody jumped down from the train and started to walk away. Andrea who had landed face down on the cement floor sat up and glared at her,

"You psycho bitch!" she yelled.

Everyone who was attempting to get off the train suddenly froze as did Claire. Melody stopped in her tracks. She slowly turned to look over her left shoulder at the furious blond, with burning green eyes. She stared for a moment before she smiled and quietly whispered,

"Yes, just imagine what I could do to you and still sleep peacefully at night."

Andrea turned pale. Although Melody's voice was barely above a whisper, her words seemed to echo throughout the entire large holding area and send shivers down everyone's spine. Melody then turned and continued walking out of the holding area.

Everyone was silent as they stared after Melody. Glen crawled down from the train and walked over to Andrea.

"Are you OK?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be? She wouldn't do anything to me." She said attempting to shake off Melody's words.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Glen said, "She's black ops, so chances are she's licensed to kill. She probably kills people without a second thought…THAT IS SO AWESOME!"

Andrea turned and gave the boy a look before getting to her feet and walking over to Claire.

"You need to keep your guard dog on a leash." She said glaring at Claire.

A look flickered across Claire's face before being replaced by another forced smile.

"First of all I would like for you to remember that she saved your asses. She was the one received the radio signal from your shit hole of a farm and insisted we go to see if there were any survivors. Second of all I'll bet you don't have the balls to say that to her face because you know that she would make you wish you were being ripped apart by one hundred hungry walkers. Third of all if you ever call my best friend that or anything else again, I will shoot you in the knee caps and then drop you out of our helicopter in the middle of down town Atlanta. Now if you will all follow me?" she said waving her hand for the group to follow her through a set of double doors.

"First, I'm going to ask for you to go into these rooms, men on the left, and women on the right." She said coming to stand in front of two separate doors.

"There are containers in there for your clothing, and towels for each of you. Once you have removed your clothing, you can go through the door on the opposite side of the room and take nice hot showers. Once you get out, there will be a set of clothing for each of you. When you are finished getting dressed come back out these doors and go down the corridor to the last room on the right. Are there any questions?" Claire asked looking around at each one of the survivors.

"Yea, what about Daryl and Shane?" Rick asked coming to stand at the front of the group.

Claire motioned to back towards the doors where they entered and said,

"Melody is having them moved to the hospital wing of this building, when they are feeling better they will join you. Are there any other questions?"

Glen slowly raised his hand from the end of the group and asked nervously, "Um…yea, this isn't a complex wired to seal us in and explode when the power goes out is it?"

Claire's eyebrow shot up,

"um…no?...Our energy comes from hydro and solar power, we have an energy store from before that can power all of the islands for the next fifty years."

Everyone let out a visible sigh which caused Claire to take a step backwards,' I'm seriously scheduling all of them for a cat scan.' She thought to herself as she turned and walked back into the bay where Melody and several male nurses were unloading the two wounded men.

The hot showers were the like heaven to the survivors.

"I never want to get out from under this water!" Glen exclaimed. The other men heartily agreed.

"So, where do you think they will put us?" Jimmy asked from one of the other stalls.

"I don't know," Glen said, "But I want to join them."

"Yea they are pretty cool aren't they," Rick agreed, thinking about the women who rescued them.

"Guys, we need to decide what we are going to do. Do we want to stay here? I mean it seems safe, but…do we really want to try to live here with these people, to start a new life on these islands?" He said as he concentrated on his soap.

Glen suddenly leaned out of his stall, "I WANNA STAY! THIS PLACE IS AWESOME!"

Dale was the next to lean out of his stall and speak,

"I think we should give this place a chance. I mean they seem to know what they are doing. I would like to be able to sleep at night without worrying about the dead coming out of the wood works and these women can provide that."

Hershal agreed adding, "I also think we should give this place a chance. I mean, where else are we going to go? What else are we going to do?"

Rick thought about their opinions. In reality, he wanted to find out more about this place and these women. Maybe this is their chance to start over. Then again, what if they were trading one evil for another like they did at the CDC? What if this time they were not able to escape? Rick didn't know what to do. But he was too tired physically and emotionally to worry about those things at the moment. He stood under the hot water and forgot everything else.

Later the survivors made their way down the hall where they found a giant feast waiting for them in the last room on the right. There was every possible breakfast food that a person could possibly dream of. All of the survivors sat happily eating to their hearts content not worrying about anything for once. Claire came into the room to check on them. Her wardrobe had changed, now she wore a pair of loose black slacks, and a dark blue blouse underneath a doctor's coat. She had put her hair up into a neat bun and wore a pair of clear horn rimmed glasses. The survivors almost didn't recognize her when she came in carrying a clip board until she smiled at them saying,

"Oh, I'm glad you were able to find something you liked!"

The responses she received were many happy grunts and exclamations about how good the food tasted.

"Well that's wonderful," she said smiling; "Now after breakfast, you will each be taken to have a full medical exam done to make sure you are all happy and healthy inside and out, and so we can put your records on file. You will be shown to your rooms and you will be given your choice of a new set of clothing until our tailors can make you new wardrobe. After that you can wander around the town and explore to your heart's content or if you'd like I can give you a tour and then you can wander around to your hearts content"

She turned to leave but Rick stopped her asking, "Were you serious, when you said that Daryl will be OK?"

All of the others stopped to listen. Claire turned back around, "of course, I gave him the antidote."

Rick looked at the others and then back to her,

"I'm sorry ma'am that's just kind of hard for us to believe. When we were at the CDC, we were told by a doctor there that there was no cure, and that the only people even close to creating a cure were the French. But we lost contact with them."

A sad look crossed Rick's face as he spoke, "We only want to know what you are doing with him. We don't want him to die in pain, and we only want to be given the chance to say goodbye."

Claire listened now thoroughly annoyed. "Honestly, don't you people ever listen?" she demanded before rolling her eyes and motioning to the door, "Follow me," she said as she turned and left the room.

Several hallways and an elevator ride found the group in a large laboratory. On the opposite side of the room was a wall covered with a large computer screen, and several smaller computer screens beneath, and a large control panel. In the middle of the room were tables covered with hundreds of viles and beakers and microscopes. It looked like a normal science lab, except for the large steel cage of walkers that stood to one side of the room.

"What are you doing with walkers in here?" Rick demanded coming to an abrupt stop.

Claire sighed and turned around and said, "Ils sont ici parce que nous sommes à la recherche d'un remède."

The group stared at her as if she were some strange creature again. She rolled her eyes and repeated herself in English,

"They are here because we are looking for a cure. I was one of the scientists working in France on a possible cure." She said turning around to continue to walk across to the other side of the room.

"So have you found a cure?" asked Hershal in an excited voice.

Claire turned around to lean against the control panel and said, "Well before we get to that, what do you know?"

The survivors looked at one another before Rick spoke saying, "We know that it's like a virus, that gives the person a fever, and then they die and come back, but only the lower part of their brain works. So it's not really them."

He looked around a bit embarrassed because it had been so long since he had thought about what exactly the walkers were, and to be honest he hadn't really understood what Dr. Jenner had said about them in the first place.

Claire smiled and straightened her glasses,

"Well, basically yes, you are right it's a virus. We have classified four phases of the life cycle of the walkers. In phase one; they are bitten or scratched and become sick with virus like symptoms. In phase two; All major organ functions cease, basically the body dies, and then the body reanimates with only the lower part of the brain functioning. Phase three is the phase that you have probably seen most of the walkers in. They regain their basic motor functions, to walk, run, etc. Another basic motor function that starts back up is the need for sustenance. Even though the body has died and come back it still needs fuel to run. The problem they face is that their body is now deteriorating at a faster pace, so they need more fuel to run, therefore they have a greater hunger for food."

She stopped to take a breath and to make sure that everyone was still with her.

Glen spoke up, "what about level four?" he asked wanting her to continue.

Claire looked at him for a moment then said,

"Phase four is the most dangerous of all. It is like walkers on crack. Most walkers never make it past level three due to how fast their bodies deteriorate. But those that do make it phase four…become monsters." She paused, "Basically, when a walker makes it to level four, it is the same as when a runner gets into his stride, and gets that extra boost. The walker's body makes one last attempt to survive, by releasing all of the walker's body chemicals at once, endorphins, adrenaline, etc, etc. The walker becomes stronger, faster…they even appear smarter, almost as if they have a conscious mind again. They are able to plan traps to capture their food, they are able to problem solve. It's actually pretty amazing to see, and horrifying at the same time. What's worse is that if they reach this phase their bodies essentially stop deteriorating and we are not sure why. This phase is also very dangerous because their bodies are so hyped up on adrenaline that bullets and fire cannot stop them." Everyone's eyes were wide as she explained the horrifying phase that none of them had ever seen before. Rick whispered, "What can kill them?" Claire looked down and then back up at him saying, " That's what makes it so dangerous, The only way to kill a phase four walker is to severe its brain stem, usually by decapitation. But to get that close to one is a great risk due to its speed and strength. If it can get its arms around you, it will rip you apart with ease."

For several minutes everyone was silent attempting to take in the information that she had just given them. In the meantime, Claire turned around and began typing.

Glen was the first to speak, "So what you're saying is …the difference between…"

but Claire interrupted him, "Basically, when you meet a level three you can do this,"

She suddenly lifted up a gun and without even looking, and pointed at the cage of walkers and fired two shots. One of the walkers hit the ground not moving.

"You can't do that with a phase four, you will die…." She lay the gun down and lifted her hand to point at the walkers in the cage and nodded saying,

"Alla si si," (there, yes- yes) then she held up four fingers on one hand and pointed to it with the other hand before shaking her pointer finger,

"Aqui no no…"(Here, no- no)

Then she repeated the motions saying,

"Alla si si..Aqui no no! Yo no soy pendeja! (There yes- yes. Here no-no. I'm not an idiot!) Anyway that brings us back to the cure. We have found a cure for phase one. As long as the victim hasn't succumbed to the fever and their bodily functions haven't ceased, we can save them. So your friend will be fine. The problem we face with the other phases is that once the brain has died…You can not revive it. The person, who they were, is no longer there. They are just a shell. We cannot revive their former self."

This news gave the survivors some hope.

"You are really amazing," Dale said giving her a warm smile.

Claire began to say thank you but a familiar voice interrupted her.

"Hey Miss Claire, I heard you brought in some new survivors and I was wondering if there was anything I could-…Rick is that you?"

Everyone turned to see a tall thin dark skinned man standing in the door. Rick's mouth dropped open as he gazed upon the man who had once saved his life. Finally? after a moment he was able to speak,

"Morgan?"

Author's notes

YAY Morgan's back. I have wanted him to come back for so long lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you so much for being so Amazing you all are awesome!


	4. Dance with Death

Authors notes: Ok I realize that this chapter may look alittle strange, I am attempting a new format at the request of one of my readers so please bare with me on this, and just as a forewarning, what is said in this chapter is only my personal idea of what might be the reason all of this happened, its not based on any real person, or my opinion of any real person it is just an idea.

Rick was speechless as he stared at the man who had saved his life when he had first awoken from the coma. Morgan stared back at his lost friend with equal surprise. Everyone else in the room stared in confusion. After a moment, Rick was finally able to speak.

"How did…? What are…? IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU MY FRIEND!" he suddenly exclaimed rushing forward to embrace his friend.

"YOU TOO MAN! Where have you been? We tried to come to Atlanta but I didn't hear from you over the radio. I was afraid they had gotten to you or something. We met up with this group of young boys pretending to be gangsta to protect them grandmas, and stayed with them until the place was overrun by the walkers. Man, we thought we were dead until this fine young lady and that ferocious little vixen came riding in from the sun set to save us." He said motioning to Claire who grinned from ear to ear.

The survivor's gasped upon hearing that the elderly had been attacked. They often thought about the little make shift hospital back in Atlanta, praying that the elderly and their families were still safe. Rick especially felt guilty for leaving the group of elderly behind with only a few of his guns. If the situation had been different he would have gladly given them his guns as well as offered his services in protecting the weak.

"So did everyone make it here safety?" he asked as he looked at Morgan with hopeful eyes.

Morgan's face fell, and Rick saw sadness there. "No," he whispered, "Morgan…not your son…"

"NO, no...he's fine. He's at school right now. No," Morgan quickly responded, "No, but several of the boys were lost attempting to protect the elderly….and abuela….We tried to get her to come, but when Philippe fell…She refused to leave him."

Morgan's head fell, "You know man, I will never forget the sight, of her sitting there holding her grandson, praying to the Lord for forgiveness for the walkers… It still haunts me."

All were silent for several minutes remembering the sweet old woman who wanted nothing more than for her grandson to have a better life. Rick would never forget the first time he saw the elderly lady walk in between the armed men pleading on behalf of her grandson. Suddenly the silence was broken.

"Well, I'm glad that you have found some friends here. Morgan, why don't you show our new friends around the place, I have a few more things to get done before I have to go and check on Daryl and Shane." Claire said smiling to the group.

Morgan nodded and smiled, "You are going to love this place man. We are safe, there are no walkers, the food is great…man I tell you, it's like we have normal lives again. I even have a job!"

The group slowly turned to leave with Morgan and rick leading the way before Andrea stopped and turned back to Claire. "What a minute, I have a question. Why wasn't this fabulous cure of yours ever distributed when the attacks first broke out? All of this could have been avoided. My sister would still be alive." She demanded putting her hands on her hips and glaring at the other woman. Claire rolled her eyes as she turned back around to face Andrea. This woman was really getting on her nerves. She was really starting to wish she could tie her to a pole and let Melody use her as target practice. Slowly she looked over the group and then the woman who challenged her.

"For the same reason that Melody and I left the military for the second time, the government did not allow it."

Everyone in the room froze and turned to face Claire with eyes of disbelief. "What do you mean?" asked Dale, not sure if he had heard the doctor correctly.

Claire sighed, set her clipboard down and leaned against the desk. "It was originally developed as a bionic weapon to be used against terrorism. There were originally two viruses, one that would cause a sickness that would result in death, code named rat poison. The other was a disease that attacked the brain destroying all higher brain function. This caused the host to be reduced back to a primitive being that craved only food. They're basic brain functions were heightened to make up for what was lost and heightened their predatory instinct. That disease was code named rabies. Well, a genetic mutation formed in one of the test rats that was given both viruses. The viruses became a single deadly virus. The new virus was named destroyer because it could potentially destroy the human race. There was a single vile of the virus, but it was enough. That vile was held by the president himself for safe keeping. The United Nations thought that this was a weapon too dangerous to be held by a single nation let alone a single man, so they demanded that he hand over the destroyer virus. The president refused stating that it was developed by the United States and therefore was the property of the United States and would be used for the protection of the United States. This enraged our allies as well as our enemies, who felt that we as a country would use the virus to attempt a global take over. You didn't know it but less than a year ago there was a nuclear standoff between the nations. We were at the brink of World War. Finally the United Nations as called for peace. All countries were to stand down. What we didn't know was that the United Nations had turned on us. They had met with our enemies in secret and decided that we as a country had grown too strong for our own good, and it was for the greater good of all people that our nation be disbanded and our land and people be divided back into its original owners. When this plan was uncovered the president went insane and decided that he would not allow our country to be taken and disbanded. So he sent out a letter to the richest business men in the country, offering them a chance to pay for their lives and those they chose to keep alive. He brought congress and the House of Representatives and the Supreme Court together and released the virus on them first, destroying any other power in our country but his own. Then he staged attacks on all of the foreign embassy's to keep any from informing their respective countries. After that he began to strategically release the virus upon the citizens, beginning with the cities that had high concentrations of immigrants or those he deemed lower than the superior race he intended to create. Armed forced were sent to every city to "clean up" and help move along the evolution of the superior race. Melody and I received a summons back to active duty, at first we didn't return until after our city was attacked. I was immediately put to work on creating a cure with our special ops team in France. When we finally succeeded, the cure was taken by the president's agents. Melody was sent to fort Benning because they were found out to be spies, when in reality the soldiers were refusing to kill innocent people in the name of the presidents "New World." She was deemed a traitor, and since I was her handler I was ordered to put her down. I refused to kill my best friend, as did our entire team when ordered to kill the both of us. So instead we talked the soldiers from fort Benning into joining us, and we left right before the Presidents army destroyed the base. We came here where the marines were attempting to hold their own, and the rest is recent history." She said staring dead pan at Andrea and the rest.

The group was dumbfounded. None of them could believe what they had just heard, least of all Andrea.

"….You are so full of shit. There is no way the president would allow this to happen. What proof do you have?"

Dale grabbed Andrea's arm knowing that she was quickly coming upon a line that would mean trouble for her. Andrea turned to glare at the old man. Through her eyes she reminded him of the fact that he was the reason she was still here, and the hatred she held against him for it. She jerked her arm away and turned back to Claire who was now holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"To my loyal agents, the time has come for our nation to shake off its impurities and trespassers. Our nation is threatened from within and from those who claim to be our allies. It has become necessary to release the destroyer virus to cleanse our nation of those who seek to destroy us. I your commander in chief am declaring Marshall Law in the attempt to bring our great nation back to a state of power. Now is the time to destroy the weak links and severe the connections that weaken us. Therefore I am ordering you to return back to active duty to ensure our survival as a nation. You may feel reservations about the duty to which you are called, but I assure you that the lives you take are all in the name of our great country. Those you are ordered to kill are not an important part of the nation anymore, and it is an honor for them to die in the name of raising the country. They long for release from the terror that is the destroyer virus and as loyal soldiers you will be doing them as well as your president a great service."

Suddenly a loud crash erupted throughout the hall. Everyone turned to see Melody standing in the doorway. At her feet was a silver tray with silver instruments and broken glass. The look on her face was one of pure rage. She instantly turned and stormed off down the hall, her footsteps echoing through the silence of the large building. A second door slam caused everyone including Claire to wince.

"I'm sorry," she began, looking at the others, "This is a bit of a sensitive subject for her. She…well…some of her wounds are still pretty….~sigh~ Let's just say, she was never the same…" she said turning sadly back to the computers.

"So, why did the united nations not come to our aid?" asked Glen looking curiously. Claire turned back to him sadly.

"Unfortunately, our government has spies in many nations, and ….how could any of our allies come to our aid when they are battling the destroyer virus themselves? The president has the cure, which he is selling to the highest bidder. Any country that wants to remain intact and its people not decimated has to play by his rules."

"So how is it that you have the cure?" asked Rick

"Well, I did create it after all, I would hope that I would remember how to make a cure. Besides the fact that I withheld several of the vials on the off chance that our president turned out to be a psychotic, dictator that wanted to use the cure to basically take over the world."

A bell rang off somewhere in the distance. Claire heaved a deep sigh as she turned and walked over to the large cage of walkers and pushed a large button on the wall. The cage suddenly began to sink back into the wall. The survivors turned to look at one another in confusion. But it was Morgan who spoke up.

"Looks like she's at it again." He said smiling at Carl.

"Who?" asked Rick looking highly confused.

Claire was taking off her science coat, to don the long corset coat she had been wearing the first time they met her. It was she who answered Rick's question.

"Melody,"

"What about her?" Glen asked his eyes brightening with excitement.

"Well, it seems she is angry enough she is going to train. God help them." Claire said as she walked past them and out of the building. The group quickly followed her.

"I don't get it what's going on?" asked Carl jogging to keep up with Claire's long steps.

"Well, all of the soldiers here train of course. It keeps up their fitness and skills, and it's a good stress reliever. Well… when Melody is upset…she trains, and unlike the other soldiers, when SHE trains for any reason it tends to be something of a public spectacle. She's something of a superstar among the soldiers." She answered as they walked towards an old sports arena where soldiers and citizens alike were quickly gathering as if to see a famous band.

They walked into the arena and followed Claire up to what was the old announcer's box, where they got a clear view the stadium. Blood stained grass still covered the field where sporting events were once played. The seats of the stadium were quickly being filled by spectators. Suddenly another familiar face came running up to join his father.

"Dad, Dad has she started? Have I missed her?" he asked running to his father not even noticing Rick.

"No, son she hasn't" he said to Duane before turning to Rick, "He's one of her biggest fans."

Glen turned to look at the boy, a jealous look on his face.

Claire smiled at the thought of Melody's reaction to being told that she had fans. Suddenly from the far side of the stadium Melody appeared walking in from the old team entrances. She walked towards the middle of the field not even looking at the audience who erupted into a roar of applause at her appearance.

"What exactly is that she's wearing?" asked Carol admiring the dark metal and leather outfit worn by Melody.

"That is a special Kevlar that I developed specifically for her. It is impenetrable to human scratches and bites, the same way chain mail suits are to sharks."

Melody made it to the center of the field where a tall wooden post stood. There she was met by two guards who proceeded to tie her hands behind her back to the post and blind fold her.

"What are they doing?" asked Rick quickly becoming concerned.

"Well, it appears that they are tying her up, it's part of the training, not to mention if they didn't it wouldn't be fair for the walkers now would it." She said in a voice as if her answer were the most logical answer in the world.

When the soldiers finished tying her up they quickly left the stadium. Claire stood at the control panel and pressed a button that turned on the intercom.

"Melody, you ready?" she asked.

Melody raised her head to look at the box before lowering it slowly.

"Alright honey, I'm going to start you off with twenty."

The survivors turned with wide eyes towards Claire wondering twenty what. She hit a buzzer, and the crowd's cheering grew. Two doors down on the stadium slowly opened and walkers began filing out one by one, ambling towards her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Rick roared. Claire rolled her eyes

"Just wait…" she said crossing her arms and watching the field.

The first walker made it to Melody. It was a large man who looked as if he had once been a football player. She stood completely still until it reached out to her. Then she kicked up with her legs and wrapped her feet around his head and twisted. A moment later he was on the ground dead. The next two walkers quickly met the same fate. Suddenly, several came upon her at the same time. Melody maneuvered and was quickly freed from her bonds. She grabbed the first walkers' neck and snapped his head backwards. After that the survivors could hardly see her movements on the field. One very large male walker ran at her only to be seen moments later crawling away dragging his shattered legs behind him. Bodies flew everywhere. But everyone gaze was transfixed on Melody. She moved and jumped and spun almost as if she were a dancer. One moment she would be inches from being bitten only to do a graceful spin and disappear. After a few moments it was all over. Melody stood in the middle of a circle of corpses, not even having broken a sweat. She slowly reached up and took off the blindfold. Claire smiled and pressed the button again.

"Round two," she said as the doors opened.

This pattern was repeated five times until bodies littered the entire stadium. The final walker charged her roaring in anger and hunger. Melody simply reared back and punched it in the face with all of her might. Its facial bones shattered and caved in beneath her fist. The walker's body shuttered as it sank to the ground. Melody's breathing was a bit more labored than when she started. She walked over to a weapons stand that the survivors hadn't noticed, and picked up what looked like a sword. Then she walked back to the middle of the field and stood looking up to the box.

"Are you sure Melody?" Claire asked over the intercom. Melody nodded

This time Claire reached to press a different button. A loud alarm sounded as another door opened. A large walker raced out of the door at an incredible speed. The survivors gasped at the sight of the walker. He was larger than any of the others. Blood looked as if it were leaking from his eyes, ears, nose and mouth. He moved as if he were more animal than human. He ran towards Melody, who didn't even turned around to look behind her before she jumped straight up into the air, and spun around. She kicked the walker square in the chest sending him flying backwards. Again he came at her, roaring in anger. She dodged again this time swinging her sword to cut him across the chest. This only seemed to infuriate the walker even more. He grabbed at her, this time nearly grabbing her. He swung at her and hit her shoulder knocking her off of her feet. She quickly rolled and narrowly missed being grabbed by the walker again. She got to her feet and rubbed her throbbing shoulder.

"Uh oh," said Claire, "Now he's made her angry."

Melody suddenly charged the large walker who also ran at her. There was a quickly flurry of movement before they stood back to back a foot apart. The walker stood for a moment before his head rolled off of his shoulders hit the ground quickly followed the large body. The crowd roared in approval. Melody simply threw down the sword and walked out of the stadium field.

"What was that?" Rick asked still staring in amazement at the field where the body of the giant walker lay.

"That was a phase four. I'm actually surprised she let him get a hit on her. She looked as if her shoulder hurt her. He probably dislocated it. If you'll excuse me I need to go check on her." She said before she walked out of the commentary box and disappeared into the dispersing crowd.

The survivors suddenly burst into chatter talking of all they had seen that day.

Glen was beside himself in his excitement over the coolness of Melody and how he wanted to become an agent just like her and Claire.

"WOW dad, did you see her? She's AMAZING!" Carl exclaimed looked up at Rick.

Rick smiled down at his son before looking back up to where the fiery red head had disappeared from the field. "She sure is, son... she sure is."

A few minutes later found Melody and Claire in one of the old team rooms of the stadium. Claire sat on a medical table staring at the ground. Claire was standing beside her, working on her shoulder, which was a dark blue and purplish black, and looked almost deformed. Claire glanced up at Melody.

"You need to let it go Melody..."

Melody simply stared down dead pan at the floor.

"I mean it," Claire continued, "You are getting careless, what happens if next time, one of them actually does get a hold of you. You've seen what they do to people."

Melody shot a sideways glance at her friend.

"Don't give me that tone of look. You are perfectly able to speak. Which by the way you need to start doing. You are slipping farther and farther away."

Melody's eyebrow shot up before she turned to look back down at the floor.

"Maybe I want to slip away. Maybe I want one of them to get a hold of me. Maybe we would all be better off if I let one of them crush me, or infect me."

~SLAP~ The hit was hard enough that Melody's head snapped to the side. Pain shot through her injured shoulder. She had to wait a moment staring down at the floor to collect herself before she slowly brought her head back up to look at her friend with a furious gaze. Claire glared back with tears shining brightly in her eyes.

"Don't you EVER say that again. I know that you miss him...that you miss them all. But you have to let them rest in peace!"

Melody glared at her friend before speaking in a low voice, "But they weren't allowed to rest in peace were they..."

Claire's tears now boiled over. "You gave them peace, Melody. You released them from a fate literally worse than death!"

Melody's head dropped and she whispered, "it was my fault," tears began to run down her cheeks.

"No, it wasen't, it was his fault...and you know that." Claire stated.

"Because I said no..."

Claire suddenly burst into sobs and threw her arms around her friend. A look of shock crossed Melody's face as Claire pressed into her shoulder. She gasped and bit down on her lip against the pain.

"I can't loose you!" Claire cried as she sobbed into her best friend's shoulder. Melody brought her good hand up to pat her friend on the shoulder, and slightly applied pressure attempting to get her off her injury.

"Oh come come Claire," She began wincing as Claire continued to sob, "You know that suicide isn't in my repertoire, I like myself too much. Besides...you've patched me up from worse. Remember Singapore, or Moscow?" She said now really attempting to push her friend off of her. She was quickly becoming dizzy from the pain.

Claire laughed in her tears, "Yea, I thought you were dead, when we found you hanging from that tree." Then her face grew serious again. "But you need to start being more social to others, and stop being so depressed. Did you see all of those people who came to watch you train? The soilders, the citizens, the children, they all want to get to know you, and get close to you...You need to give them a chance."

Melody stopped trying to push her friend off for a moment and gave her a look of surprise.

"There were people there?" she asked curiously.

Claire rolled her eyes, "Yes there were people there. That is exactly my point! Melody please promise me that you will start trying to be more social to more than just me."

Melody rolled her eyes back at her friend. "Do I have to?" she whined. Claire shook her head yes.

"Fine, I will try, but I make no promises" Melody sighed, A big smile broke across Claire's face.

"Thank you, that's all I could ask for"

"But only on one condition," Melody stated holding up her good hand.

Claire looked at her suspiciously, "What's that?" Melody turned and looked at her and then down at her shoulder. Claire tilted her head in confusion before she looked down and realized that she still had her arms wrapped around her friend and was bearing down on her hurt shoulder. She quickly jumped off with a look of surprise.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," she exclaimed suddenly grabbing the shoulder, and snapping it back into place. Claire simply grunted and closed her eyes in pain and shock. Then she opened her eyes and looked at Claire

"Ouch"

Later that day the survivors were riding around with Morgan on a touring cart.

"Well, that is the bakery, and the deli, and the school..."

Carl looked at the school yard where the children were playing. Duane looked over and saw the longing look on his face. He turned to the front.

"Hey Dad, Can Carl and I go play with the other kids?"

Morgan turned to Rick, "Do you mind?"

Rick shook his head and smiled, "Not at all, go ahead and have fun."

The boys shouted their excitment and jumped off the cart to race to the playground.

"I'm glad you found your son." Morgan said smiling at his friend

Rick smiled back, before his attention was caught. Melody came trotting by on a giant black horse, with a long mane and tail. Morgan turned to see what Rick was looking at before a knowing smile crossed his face.

"She's beautiful isn't she," he said turning back to Rick.

"Yes, and somewhat terrifying as well. What happened to her?"

Morgan's smile disappeared momentarily, "No one really knows, and those who do, know better than to talk about it encase she over hears. She's a little beast. I never knew that people like her really existed. I thought they were just in comic books and movies. But, Ive seen that little girl do things that nearly turned me white..." Then Morgan looked at him with a serious face, "You need to be careful, besides the fact that she would probably kill you as soon as look at you, there is not a soldier or man on this base that wouldn't kill someone for even making her cry, her or Claire. They are like America's sweethearts to these guys. Rick, I mean it, trust me you do not want to piss her off."

Rick barely heard Morgan's words. Melody had rode the giant horse up to a nearby store where she dismounted and went inside.

"I just want to get to know her is all," he said jumping of the touring cart. Morgan shook his head and smiled as Rick made his way towards the store where the fiery red head disappeared.

Andrea had stayed in the hospital complex. There was something she needed to do. She walked the halls looking for him, until she found the room where he was being kept. She slowly opened the door and quietly walked in. Daryl was fast asleep in a big hospital bed. He was hooked up to all sorts of machines that were taking his vitals. The machine beeped softly along with his steady heart beat. She walked up to the bed and stood over him for several minutes just watching him. She had come to care for the wild redneck in the weeks they had spent together. She only wanted what was best for him. She didn't want to see him suffer like her sister had. Slowly she pulled out a gun that was tucked in the rim of her pants under her shirt. She pointed it at him with tears running down her face.

"I'm so sorry,"

Author's notes:

Dum, Dum, Dum! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! As always helpful criticism is welcome rude criticism will be deleted and or answered in the appropriate way, so don't waste your breath if you intend to be rude. Thanks you are amazing!


	5. Big mistake Andrea, Big mistake

Chapter 5

"I'm so sorry,"Andrea whispered as she took a deep breath and moved her finger. Suddenly several things happened at once. A hand grabbed a fistful of Andrea's hair and ripped her head backwards. Andrea screamed as she was pulled to the ground and her finger squeezed the trigger causing the gun to fire into the ceiling. Daryl shot straight up in bed only to have debris from the shattered ceiling tile fall on him.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he screamed as he attempted to get off the bed to separate the two struggling women.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU CRAZY BITCH" Andrea screamed as she struggled to free herself from the vice grip of her attacker. She was suddenly thrown hard on the tiled floor as Claire rolled on top of her. Andrea attempted to point the gun at her but it was instantly swatted out of her hand.

"I don't think so," Claire roared as she began to punch the other woman hard in the face. Andrea attempted to put her arms up to protect herself but it didn't work.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"Claire shrieked as she punched. Andrea was still struggling and fighting back but the blows were too hard and she was beginning to loose feeling in her arms. Claire screamed at her again this time screaming in time to her punches.

"HOW. DARE. YOU. HOW. DARE. YOU. TRY TO HARM MY PATIENT! HOW DARE YOU POINT A GUN AT HIM. HOW. DARE. YOU. LOOK. AT. HIM. HOW. DARE. YOU CALL YOURSELF HIS FRIEND. HOW DARE YOU, YOU STUPID EVIL BITCH" Claire simply kept punching her head and shoulders, harder and harder. After a few seconds, Andreas head lolled backwards as she began to loose consciousness. Moments later, her face began to turn red, then, purple, and then almost blue. Blood poured from her mouth nose and various wounds on her face. Claire kept on hitting her with every bit of strength she could muster. She was so furious, her vision had gone black. She could barely hear Daryl screaming for her to stop, that she was killing her. She didn't hear someone else shouting at her. She was so engrossed in beating the woman beneath her to a pulp, she didn't feel a gentle finger on her neck. Suddenly everything went black.

~A few moments earlier down the street~

Rick walked through the door of the drug store where Melody disappeared. He had no idea what he was doing or why he was doing it. He had just recently lost his wife. Part of him knew that he should be grieving, while the other part argued that he should just forget about the bitch and move on. He also didn't understand what intrigued him so much about this girl who seemed to be a ruthless cold blooded killer. When he walked into the store he did not initially see her. Finally, he found her, standing in the pet section of the store. She was holding two different kinds of dog treats in her hand and looked as if she were concentrating very hard on which one to get.

"Afternoon ma'm" he said as he walked up to stand beside her. Melody didn't respond. Rick waited for a moment then decided she must not have heard him.

"eh hum," he said clearing his throat, " beautiful day isn't it?" he asked almost awkwardly, still there was no response. Rick stared at her as she continued to concentrate on the dog chewing bones.

"Um...I watched you practice this morning, you are pretty amazing..." he stammered as he watched her, "Do you have a dog?"

Suddenly she flicked her wrist and a large sharp knife snapped out of her sleeve. The movement was so sudden Rick gasped and took a step back not knowing what might happen to him next. He knew very well that if she wanted to she could probably implant the large knife in his neck before he could blink or raise a hand. His violent reaction to her withdrawing her knife caused Melody to pause and glance at him. Then she slowly lowered the knife to one of the bones. She cut a small sliver off of the small bone and carefully inspected the inside. When she seemed satisfied with the state of the bone she quickly glanced at him again before she very slowly folded the knife up and slid it back into her sleeve. Rick sighed, he felt stupid for even attempting to talk to this woman, he was obviously annoying her. Slowly his shoulders slumped, and his head dropped.

" I'm sorry to have bothered you ma'm I'll leave you alone." he said quietly and turned to walk away.

Melody silently lifted her head to look at the man. He looked sad. She wondered why. Then she remembered Claire ranting something about people wanting to be close to her, or something, she really hadn't been listening at the moment. She really didn't listen a lot whenever her friend got into one of her, 'You are going to turn into a psycho if you don't start being more social,' lectures. She didn't want to be close to anyone, and she didn't see why ANYONE would want to be close to her. Unfortunately she remembered promising Claire that she would start making more of an effort to be more social, and she didn't mean to make the man look sad. Melody rolled her eyes, before looking back down at her bones.

"Yes," she whispered quietly. At first she thought he hadn't heard her. But when she looked up she saw that he had frozen in his steps. Slowly he turned around, and stared at her for a moment.

"What did you say?" he asked with confused blue eyes.

Melody dropped her head and let out a sigh before she turned completely around to look him straight in the eyes. "Yes, I...have a dog." She said quietly. They stared at one another for a moment, and then Rick smiled..progress. Suddenly the sound of gunfire erupted from the direction of the hospital. Ricked looked in the direction from where the gun shot sounded. Then he turned back to Melody to ask if there was another training exercise, but she was gone. The bones had been dropped on the floor. Rick turned and saw Melody racing back down the road on the giant black horse. He quickly ran after her.

Melody made it back to the hospital a few moments later. She was met by Morgan and several of the others, and several soldiers who also heard the gunshot. They were talking but she ignored and ran past them into the hospital. She knew that Claire had stayed behind to work on the injured survivors. She had a sneaking suspicion that Claire had a crush on the raggedy one so she ran to his room. There she found her best friend beating the hell out of the annoying blond woman. The raggedy man was sitting on the bed covered in ceiling tile, screaming at the women on the floor. He was very pale with weakness and blood loss. The other woman looked barely recognizable as Claire continued to beat her face in. She must have done something very naughty, Melody thought.

Morgan came up behind Melody an gasped, "oh, my God. MISS CLAIRE STOP IT YOU'RE KILLING HER!" he lunged forward to attempt to drag her off but Melody knew that wouldn't help. "We have to do something, She's gonna KILL HER," he pleaded to her. Melody rolled her eyes. She honestly didn't care what happened to the blonde woman. She was turning out to be a nuisance, and a royal bitch. But, she knew that later Claire might regret outright killing someone, even someone she hated. She was so kind hearted. Melody wished she could be like that. Silently, she stepped up and gently put a finger on a pressure point on Claire's neck. Claire instantly collapsed into a deep sleep on top of the unconscious, bleeding woman.

Everyone in the room besides Melody breathed a deep sigh of relief. Morgan was the first to speak."What do we do now?"

Melody stood there for moment staring at the women on the floor. 'Such a conundrum' she thought to herself, 'Do I give a damn, or not?' she sighed guessing that she probably had to care a little. She turned to Morgan first and pointed to the half naked ceiling covered man hanging half dead and halfway off the bed,

"clean..." she said in a quiet commanding voice that wasen't to be questioned.

Morgan instantly walked past her and began working on Daryl who had finally collapsed from exhaustion. Then she turned to look at the group of people behind her, half of them weren't part of her team and therefore useless, one of them looked like some strange psycho fan boy. She pointed to two of her soldiers, the fan boy's eyes instantly grew big as he brought his hand up to point at himself silently asking, 'me?' The two soldiers stepped forward in front of the boy, who visibly deflated when he realized he wasn't picked. Melody pointed to the ceiling.

"Fix."

Then she turned and walked over to Claire's unconscious body, where she leaned down and easily picked up the unconscious woman and threw her over her shoulder as if she were a bag of sugar. Rick and the other survivors eyes widened as the small woman picked the other up with ease. Then she leaned down and took ahold of Andrea's ankle and walked forward to leave the room dragging the woman behind her. Dale who had always cared for Andrea stepped forward.

"I'll take her." he said holding out his arms.

Melody stopped and stared at him.

"Move"

Dale's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious! She was just attacked by your friend! How can you treat her like this! WHAT KIND OF PLACE IS THIS!" He roared becoming furious.

The two soldiers in front of him and four soldiers behind him were instantly upon him.

"Dr. Claire would never attack a living soul without good reason!" one growled. The others nodded in agreement. Dale seemed to visibly shrink before the six giant men.

Melody stared at him for a moment once again deciding whether or not to give a damn about being social. Then from the bed Daryl began to speak,

"Claire didn't attack...she was...protecting me...Andrea tried to shoot...me" was all he managed to get out.

Dale's eyes widened, "No...she would never...she could never..." he said helplessly not believing that his beloved Andrea could ever do anything so malicious.

"But you still can't just drag her around like she's nothing" he defended, "She's a human for God's sake!"

Melody giving a damn was quickly running out. "Move" she said again this time giving him such a ferocious look that everyone including the soldiers stepped back together as a single unit and parted like the red sea. Melody then walked through the group and out the door. Andrea's head thumping across the doorway as she went. Everyone leaned out in the hallway to watch the trio go down the hallway and disappear through a set of double doors. Both doors popping Andrea on the head as she was dragged through. When they disappeared everyone including the soldiers gave a sigh of release.

"God, she's still terrifies me sometimes." One soldier said as he stepped forward to get a broom.

Another laughed, "I know what you mean, she could give the devil nightmares with that look she gives."

Dale had regained some of his courage now that she was gone.

"Why do you let her order you around like this?"

The soldiers turned and looked at him.

"Because she has saved every single one of us more than once...both of them have. If it weren't them...we and our families would all be dead." one said as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Not to mention there isn't a man here who has the guts to stand up to her in combat or otherwise. Have you seen what she does to level fours? She cuts through them...LIKE DAISIES!"

Dale was silent. He turned to leave to go find Andrea and saw Glen standing there looking as if he were about to cry.

"Whats wrong with you boy?"

Glen looked up with a face that looked as if he had just lost his mother, and said in a equally mournful voice.

"I wanted to be ordered around to...but she ignored me...I'm not worthy!"

~Meanwhile~

Melody walked into the women's bathroom and unceremoniously dropped them on the hard tiled floor. Claire fell with a painful oomph and groaned in her sleep. Melody walked over to one of the large metal bathtubs and started running cold water. When the tub was filled she easily picked up and threw Andrea face first into the tub. Then she turned away but stopped as a thought hit her. She turned to pick Andrea up by the hair and turned her over and propped her against the side of the tub to make sure she didn't drown. Then she slammed an ice pack down on Andrea's face, and walked over to where she had dropped Claire and picked her up by the scruff of her neck shirt and dragged her into one of the showers where she turned the cold water on. She took a step back and counted.

"Three...two...one,"

Claire instantly came to life.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT THE- WHAT!" she screamed as she scrambled to turn the water off. Then she turned and looked around until her eyes focused on Melody. Suddenly her face contorted in anger and she began wringing both fists in the air as an angry child would.

"OH MELLIE I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT. ITS NOT FAIR I SHOWED YOU THAT PRESSURE POINT! YOUR NOT ALLOWED TO USE IT ON MEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Melody simply stood against the wall leaning with her arms crossed while her friend ranted.

"Can you believe that vile evil harpy! she tried to SHOOT HIM...and then ME! OH MELLIE it was terrible..."

Outside the door, the group who had responded to the gun shots had joined Dale who stood outside the door with his ear pressed against the door.

"Are they speaking in different languages?" Glen asked when he realized he couldn't understand anything that was being said.

"SSSHHHHHHHHH" one of the soldiers growled at him. Inside the room, Claire still sat beneath the shower head, so upset she couldn't remember to stay in one language, and Melody decided to just go along with it so she didn't bored. When Claire started ranting in German, Melody answered with French or when Claire began talking in Russian, Melody answered with Gaelic. Outside, Rick turned around and whispered to one of the soldiers.

"How many languages do they know?"

To which the soldier replied, "Well, I'm not really sure, but I'm guessing a lot since Melody was sent all over the world for covert missions and Claire was responsible for her well being and making sure she had contacts, and accommodations, and such so there is no telling.."

Everyone waited and listened as for fifteen minutes Claire ranted and Melody agreed. They started trying to figure out what languages were being spoken; French, Spanish, Russian, German, Italian, Latin, Greek, Mandarin, Swahili, on and on until they started to not recognize the languages. There was a strange clicking language, a grunting, language, and finally Claire started ranting in a strange language that made Glen jump

"Hey! I know that one, ITS KLINGON!"

The others just stared at him, which made him shrink back into the group. Finally, Claire's rant slowed down until she sat quietly attempting to catch her breath.

"Feel better?" Melody asked

"No.." Claire grumbled, "Why do I feel like i was dropped on my face?"

Melody rolled her eyes and stepped forward to help her friend up.

"Now, I have recon, and you have a work to do.." she said handing Claire a towel.

"What work?" Claire asked as she took the towel and wrapped it around her head.

Melody pointed to the bathtub where Andrea still lay unconscious, and started to walk towards the door. Claire took one look and groaned.

"AAAWWW NO THIS ISN'T FAIR! I DON'T WANNA TOUCH HER! Get one of the others to do it."

"You made a mess now clean it up! I'll deal with her later, and don't forget to apologize for not killing her."

Melody said as she got to the door. when she opened it, everyone who was standing outside the door scrambled away pretending as if they were just walking by. Only Dale and Glen remained standing in front of the door. Dale attempted to glare at her but failed as he became intimidated once again.

"Is Andrea alright," he asked.

Melody stared at him for a moment before slowly nodding, "Yes, looks like today was her lucky day. But if she tries to harm another person on this base again, I guarantee she won't have the same luck."

Slowly she stepped aside and motioned for him to enter the bathroom where Claire had begrudgingly set about working on Andrea. Dale hesitantly walked past her to go help Claire, but suddenly stopped.

"Thank you," he whispered,"You have no idea what she means to me..."

Melody didn't look at him but took another step to leave when she was blocked by Glen who stood in the door way concentrating very hard on his hands which seemed to trying to create electricity through taping his pointer fingers together. She stared at him for a moment with one eyebrow lifted. Slowly he looked up at her with big puppy eyes. After a moment she seemed to realize what he was wanting and motioned for him to follow.

'See Claire I'm being social,' she thought as they walked out of the building and towards a large tower. She stopped at the base and took a pair of high powered binoculars out of the pack she had been wearing, and glanced up at the tower and then handed the binoculars to him.

"You want me to be on watch tower duty? For what?"

"Walkers,... intruders... lions and tigers and bears." she said

Glens eyes became big and his face lit up like a kids on Christmas morning.

"Oh thank you so much you won't regret this I promise!" he said before scrambling up the tower. Melody stood there and watched until he disappeared inside the tower. The boy had a lot of speed and co-ordination, but no muscle. There was hope for him yet. She thought as she walked back to the building.

Inside she walked down the hall towards the room where the medipacks were kept. She needed to replace her old one that had gotten ripped by a walker when she rescued the man the night before. She wondered how he was doing, she knew the raggedy man was still alive, but she hadn't heard anything about this other man who had been on the edge of committing suicide in a tree. Melody decided that she would go and check on the man, and make sure he was at least still breathing, if not...oh well, one less mouth to feed.

She walked until she found the room where he had been taken. Inside she found him awake and out of bed, staring out the window. 'Ok, so he's alive, Mozel tov' she thought as she turned to leave.

"Wait, please" Shane called.

Melody instantly regretted checking on him. But she slowly turned around to face him.

"Are you the one who saved me?" he asked. Melody slowly nodded.

"Whats your name," he asked taking a step towards her.

"Melody,"

Shane paused for a moment," Melody, thats a beautiful name, beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

Melody instantly turned and walked out of the room. Shane called after her.

"I hope I see you around, Melody!" he called after her. Melody quickly grabbed her pack and headed out of the building towards the helipad.

A few hours later, Claire walked out of the room where Andrea now slept. That was the most intense, awkward medical operation, she had ever been in. She had been forced to work on the other woman while fighting the urge to break a few more of her bones. She had to reset her jaw, fix several teeth, sew up multiple cuts, and release some of the pressure on her swelling brain, and that was the short list of what she had to do to fix the evil woman. When Andrea finally woke up she refused to speak, not that she could and simply kept glaring at her doctor.

"Now don't you glare at me missy, you brought this on yourself for attempting to kill one of my patients. I'm not sure where you come from but in my town we DO NOT hurt our friends...so BAD!" she said and flicked Andre on her broken nose. Andrea winced and made a sorrowful moan.

Now Claire walked down to check on Daryl. He was sitting up in his bed cleaning his crossbow. His head shot up when she walked into the door.

"Hey," he smiled

"Hey," she blushed

"Are you ok?" he asked looking her over. Claire came to sit at the foot of his bed.

"Yea, I'm fine, Are you ok?" she asked looking at him. She had to hide a smile as he still had ceiling tile debris in his hair.

Daryl smiled," Yea, have a bit of a head ache, and a big hungry for some squirrel. But other than that, fucking A" Claire laughed and shook her head.

"Hey," he said his face suddenly becoming serious," thank you, that took some balls, but...you saved my life.. I owe you."

Claire smiled, " think nothing of it, You're my patient, its my job to keep you alive."

Daryl laughed,"well you are one hell of a doctor, the best I've ever had, at least, and I hate doctors so thats saying something." Claire turned bright red.

"So, you said you were hungry," Claire said looking down at the floor "...would you want to... maybe have dinner ..with..me?" Daryl looked taken aback by the question. There was silence for several minutes, an Claire felt her heart dropping as the seconds ticked by. Slowly she got up and started to walk out intent on going out to the guard tower and cartwheeling off it.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I...need to go...I have other patients to attend to," she almost made it to the door, when she heard a voice behind her

"Sure, dinner sounds good."


	6. How to be social

Chapter 6

Rick woke up the next morning to the sound of a helicopter. He quickly dressed and ran outside to find the other survivors, staring opened mouthed, at the sky. Rick felt his mouth drop open as he saw the large helicopter come flying over the bridge with a very large rectangular cargo freight container hanging from it. Standing atop the container holding on to one of the cables stood Melody in a captain Morgan pose. She wore her usual black armor, but today her hair fell loose and blew out behind her in fiery curls. Claire walked out of the building to stand beside rick as the helicopter flew past

"Oh, I see her royal highness has made a valiant return." she said smiling.

"What the hell was that?" Rick demanded

"Oh, I don't know. Why don't we go and find out?" Claire replied as she began walking to where the chopper had disappeared behind the building. The survivors quickly followed. The helicopter slowly lowered the container onto the launch pad. Once the container hit the ground Melody quickly unhooked the cables that attached the container to the helicopter and waved at the pilot that it was safe to gain altitude. The pilots waved back before lifting off and flying back over the complex towards the mainland. Melody waited until the chopper disappeared into the west before she went to work unlatching a hatch on the top of the container.

"Melody!" Claire called as she and the group approached the launch pad. Melody stood and looked at the group. Suddenly loud banging noise erupted from the container.

"What have you got there?" Rick asked looking slightly concerned at the sounds coming from it. Melody stared at them for another moment before suddenly disappearing, having dropped into the open hatch.

"NO!" Rick yelled as she disappeared. Suddenly the banging noises became louder and more violent as if a fight was going on in the container.

"WE HAVE TO GET HER OUT OF THERE!" Rick roared as he ran forward and began attempting to rip the latches open on the side of the container. Claire rolled her eyes.

"Why are you throwing such a fit?" she demanded looking highly annoyed. "Haven't you realized by now that she can handle herself, even if that thing were full of walkers she could drop into it blindfolded with her hands tied behind her back and still come out without a scratch now please stand back and show a little decorum."

Rick froze and stood back as Claire took out a small remote and pressed a single button. Slowly the side of the container opened. All that anyone could see within was darkness until a loud trumpeting sound from within and suddenly a very large animal charged from the darkness with Melody on its back.

"OH MELODY!" Claire squealed with excitement as walked up to the large Asian elephant that now stood in front of the group. Melody smiled at the shocked looks on everyone's faces. Suddenly another sound came from the container as a small baby slowly made its way out from the container.

"Where on earth did you find these ADORABLE creatures?" Claire asked as she slowly reached out to put a gentle hand on the mommy elephants trunk.

"Columbia," Melody replied, before making a clicking noise. The elephant reacted by lifting up its foot for Melody to use to lower herself to the ground.

"More are coming," she said before looking at the others and turning to walk away towards the building. Rick turned to walk after her. Claire rolled her eyes before turning her attention back on the animals.

"Well, looks like we have more mouths to feed...now who wants a ride?" she said smiling brightly at the group. Both children and Glen's hands shot up in air.

Rick quickly caught up with Melody as she briskly walked towards the building.

"So is that where you were in Columbia?" he asked easily keeping pace with her.

"Yup,"

"Was it very dangerous?"

"Yup" she said not turning towards him.

"Did you kill a bunch of walkers?"

"Yup"

"Are you going back there?"

"Yup"

"Do you like me at all?"

"Yup- I MEAN NOPE!" Melody gasped as she was caught off guard by the question.

Rick chuckled at her reaction. "So you hate me?"

"NO...I mean yes... I mean...gah WHAT DO YOU WANT!" she demanded now becoming highly frustrated as she came to a stop in front of the door and turned to face him.

"I just want to talk to you.." he said smiling at her.

Melody didn't return the smile, instead her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Why?" she demanded

Rick opened his mouth to talk but was interrupted by another voice coming from the door.

"Well, hey there Melody," Shane said as he leaned against the door, partly because he needed help to stand, and partly because he was attempting to put on a front. Both Melody and Rick turned to look at him as he stood there smiling. Rick looked as if he wanted to kill the man before him. Melody looked annoyed at being the center of so much attention.

"I was hoping to see you again." he grinned at her.

"Why," she responded her eyes once again narrowed in suspicion.

"Well, I was wondering if you might like to join me for lunch?" Shane asked giving her his best smoldering gaze. Melody stared at him for a moment..

"Not hungry," she said quickly turning to walk away. But Rick quickly stepped in front of her. A look of death crossed her face, and the atmosphere around the trio suddenly became very tense.

"Move," she growled in a low and very dangerous voice.

"I was wondering if you had the time before you left again, if you might be able to give me a few pointers on killing higher level walkers, I've never seen a phase four, and if you might show me around the complex. I'd really like to see the island's fortifications." Rick said hoping she would at least spare his life if she said no.

Shane grunted in amusement, at his friends antics. This chick was a cold fish, there was no way she would pick Rick over himself. Melody stared at Rick for several long moment, as if she were deeply lost in thought about whether to answer or kill him.

"um...alright...I guess..." she answered nervously. Shane's mouth fell open, and a large smile broke over Ricks face.

"Now wait a minute," Shane demanded. But Melody was already off cursing the Gods who seemed bent on sending her into an early grave because of these people.

"I'll see you in a bit, then, I'll meet you in the training arena." Rick called. Melody made no motion of acknowledgment as she disappeared into the building. Rick turned with a triumphant smile back to his former friend. Suddenly his smile turned into a glare.  
>"Stay away from her," he growled.<p>

Shane glared back, "Or what" he challenged.

"Or I'll make you wish she had left you up in that tree to kill yourself...you've already ruined one woman's life, I won't let you do it to another."

Shane glared at the other man wanting nothing more than to snap his neck, but his body was still healing from the attack.

"Its not my fault you couldn't satisfy your wife. You might wanna give up now because she would never...no wait...on the other hand you should try for her...because then she'll definitely come running to me."

Rick sucked in air through his teeth as he stepped forward fully intent on killing the other man. Suddenly the group stepped around the corner with Claire leading the way. Glen, Carl, and Duane, all sitting on top of the momma elephant. Carol and Dale walked behind with the baby.

"So you're up? Well, that's good," Claire said upon seeing Shane, then she turned her attention on Rick, " Did you see which way Melody went?"

Andrea had been sleeping in the hospital wing, when she suddenly awoke to something cold being pressed between her eyes. Melody looked down upon her with a look of cool rage upon her face.

"Do, you feel this?" she asked leaning towards Andrea. "This is a specially made bullet, that we use specifically for phase four walkers. You see this bullet is filled with a special substance that explodes a small charge on impact. If you ever attempt to take another life on this complex, if you ever threaten Claire again, if you ever even THINK about harming another creature. This bullet will be the last thing that you ever see. I will shoot it right into this spot between your eyes. But not before I have shot five others, one into each limb you have taking it off, and a fifth into your stomach, so that all of your inner organs explode before your very eyes. I will make sure that you feel every single bullet to the upmost, and I will make you beg for death before I finally show compassion and put this bullet between your eyes, do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Tears streamed down Andrea's face, as she trembled in fear and slowly nodded. An evil smile spread across Melody's face.

"Good," she said picking up the bullet and disappearing from the room.  
>Several moments later found Melody and Rick in the training arena.<p>

"So what would you like to start with?" He asked as he took off his outer button up shirt and she pulled up her long hair into a pony tail. Then she turned and slowly walked towards him.

"Do you know any hand to hand combat?" she asked.

"A little bit, we were taught some in the force."

Melody nodded and put up her fists. Rick did the same.

"Let's see what you've got"

Shane watched from the shadows of the media box, and seethed at the two below. He had been furious that she had chosen Ricks bumbling over his polite invitation to dinner. She was a beautiful woman, and he could tell she would be a wildcat. But it was something more than that. He remembered when she saved him.

~~flash back~

Shane clung to the tree that stood over the pile of zombies that were feasting on her. He heard her screams in agony mingling with his own. Slowly he lifted the gun, and closed his eyes, shooting into the pile. Lori's screams suddenly went stopped. Shane let his head fall back as he let loose a scream of despair at loosing the woman he loved. The walkers began attempting to climb into the tree after him. One grabbed his foot and attempted to reach up to bite him. Slowly, he turned the gun towards himself and settled the tip of the barrel into his mouth. He was about to pull the trigger when he heard a motor. Suddenly a shot rang out and the gun flew from his hand. He cried out in pain and collapsed on the tree. A motorcycle appeared out of the darkness and flew towards the tree he was in. The rider held up a gun and began letting loose a barrage of bullets on the walkers at the base of the tree. The last thing Shane remembered was seeing the last of the walkers fall and the motorcycle come to a stop at the base of the tree. The next thing he remembered was two hands pulling him from the tree and allowing him to fall to the ground like a limp rag. He remembered the rider pulling off her helmet, and seeing a wave of flaming red hair, and beautiful green eyes that held all the pain that he felt, as she looked over him to see if he was still alive. He fell into darkness after that, and woke up in the hospital bed.

~end flashback~

Then she walked in and he felt his heart skip a beat. He remembered her flaming red hair, like fire. He had dreamed about her since. Now his former best friend was once again taking what he wanted away from him. He was sure Rick had known how he felt about Lori before they were married, and yet he still married her. Shane wished he had a gun at that moment he would have loved to shot the man as he had wanted to do in the forest many days before, and soon he would get his chance. He had already lost one woman to Rick, he would not lose another.

Several hours later found Rick and Melody riding along the beach on horseback. Melody again rode her giant Black Friesian stallion who had charged Rick as soon as they walked into the stables. Rick rode an old gray mare that walked along sleepily due to him waking her up from her nap. Rick now sported several bruises, a bloody nose and his right eye was swollen shut from the training session with Melody. But he smiled a toothy grin at her, which made her grin since she had knocked out one of his teeth.

"Our dentist can fix that," she said grinning at her work. Claire would be so proud she was being social, she thought proudly. They walked along the beach quietly admiring the sunset.

"You know you are pretty amazing," he said looking over to her.

Melody looked confused, "umm thank you," she said nervously.

"I mean it, you and Claire, have built a place where people can live somewhat normal lives...A safe place for our children. You act like you don't care but I can see that you do. You wouldn't have saved us or those animals if you didn't."

Melody blushed," I'm not completely heartless..."she began but suddenly stopped. A helicopter appeared from the north headed towards the base. Melody froze and stared.

"Oh shit," she said

"What is it?" Rick asked watching the helicopter fly overhead.

"come on we have to go NOW" she commanded and turned her horse and charged after the helicopter leaving Rick and his mare in the dust. Rick attempted to direct his horse to go after her. But the mare simply stared slowly lopping behind. Rick growled in frustration as they lopped along.

Claire went to check on Daryl and found him not in his bed. "Daryl?" She called looking all over the complex, before she finally found him in the stable with the horses.

"What are you doing in here." she demanded placing her hands on her hips.

"I hate being indoors," he said not looking at her. He was concentrating hard on a foal, they had found outside the complex. She had been orphaned when her mother had been shot by some person to slow down a group of walkers, and the baby had gotten away. Claire walked up and felt his head, and looked him up and down to make sure that he was ok before she decided to drag him by the hair back into the building. He must have been ok because she turned and leaned on the gate post and watched the foal as well.

"Sooooo," she began.. and then stopped because she had no idea what to say.

There was an awkward silence for several moments. "I heard that you liked to hunt and track?" she asked cutting her eyes at him. Daryl glanced back.

"You heard right."

"Ohh that's good because I was thinking that maybe for dinner you would like to go out to the island where all of our game is. Alot of the soilders like to go there to hunt. There are squirrels, and rabbits, and white tail, and coon and such.."

Daryl now turned to look at her. "You like to hunt?" he asked cocking an eyebrow at her.

"oh yes of course I used to go all the time with my dad," she smiled and then thought to herself, 'never killed anything but...'

Daryl smiled, "You're a strange chick." Claire bristled and looked as if she wanted to run.

Then he continued, "But, I like you" Claire thought she might melt.

"Well, um...that's good, I guess," she blushed. Slowly he began to lean into her and she leaned towards him. The tension crackled between them. Claire felt her heart beat up into her chest. their lips were inches from touching when a shadow fell upon them from the doorway.

"Well, if it isn't my little bastard of a brother. Still trying to get what you can't have I see," the voice growled.

Claire and Daryl turned towards the doorway of the stable where Merle stood smiling at them wearing a soldier's camouflage uniform with a strange symbol that bore the colors of the united states. Daryl's face drained of color, "Merle."

Authors notes:

ok so sorry I've been away lately I'm kinda in the middle of moving, but due to my bestie who has threatened and pushed (she is the real life Claire lol) Im going to work much harder at keeping updated on the story, hope you enjoyed reviews and helpful criticism are always welcome hope you enjoy


	7. Government soldiers

~So I realize that its been a long long while since I have updated and I heartily apologize (bows in apology repeatedly). I do have several reasons the first being writers block, the second being that I moved again . the third being I didn't have the means to upload a story, and the fourth being I am actually composing a novel (thumbs up). It is an awesome project that does in fact include zombies, and I am actually looking for a few beta readers if anyone would be interested just let me know. :D I hope you enjoy as always I own nothing but my own characters, the rest belong to the amazing walking dead series. Reviews are always welcomed but please please please I beg for mature polite reviews if you must be critical of my work. Anyway on with the story Please enjoy. ^.^

(Chapter 7)

As Melody approached the barn, She could hear arguing. She slowly got off her steed and walked towards the door. She heard two males arguing. She quietly peeked around the door and saw the raggedy man that Claire liked arguing with a big ugly soilder wearing one of the "New United States" uniforms. Anger surged through her body as she waited and listened.

"What the hell are you doing here man," Daryl said quickly recovering from his initial shock. "I thought you were dead!"

"Yea, I can see how torn up you were," Merle growled at his little brother, "Instead of hunting for your family like you should you were getting pretty cozy to this pretty little whore."

Claire suddenly infuriated lifted her fist to punch the bastard. But Daryl beat her to it. Merle's head snapped backwards quickly followed by his body and Daryl surged forward on top of his brother, throwing punch after punch. Claire was in awe of Daryl punching his brother for calling her such a degrading name, and more than alittle turned on by seeing him pound the daylights out of the older and bigger man. But she quickly remembered his injuries and immediatly jumped forward attempting to drag him off of Merle.

"DARYL STOP! YOU NEED TO STOP! YOU'RE STILL INJURED AND I DON'T WANT TO WASTE ANYMORE STITCHES ON YOU!" Claire cried.

Daryl quickly remembered himself and allowed Claire to drag him off of his brother, but not before he gave Merle a good kick in the ribs.

"Don't you dare call her anything like that again, you arrogant fuck, or I'll spill your fucking guts." he growled now leaning against one of the stalls of the barn.

Claire stood beside Daryl and gently wrapped an arm around his waist to help him stand in his now weakened state. Merle broke in a deep throaty laughter, as blood streamed from his nose and mouth.

"Well, I'll be damned. You actually found a woman who wants you. You know for a while there I was afraid you might be a fag. I was afraid I was gonna have to put you down like a damned dog. But my little bastard brother finally grew a pair." he laughed holding his ribs, and slowly got to his feet. "But woman or no woman it seems I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson again. It looks like you forgot how to respect your betters..." he growled as he suddenly lunged toward his brother.

BANG! A gun shot suddenly echoed through barn stopping Merle in his tracks. He whipped around to see Melody leaning against the barn door with her head down one arm crossed over her body with the other pointed to the sky, gun in hand. She slowly turned to look at him and as she did the gun lowered to point directly between his eyes.

"Well, Well, Well, You must be the little spit fire I was warned about." he said taking a good look over her. "You don't look like the bad ass everyone says you to be. Actually, you only look useful for a good fuck."

Merle suddenly heard a cocking noise behind him and felt the cold steel of Claire's gun to the back of his head.

"Now listen here, you worthless bastard." Claire whispered in a low growl through gritted teeth. "I don't know who the hell you think you are but you need to leave my island right now or so help me God, I will skin you alive and then use you as a chew toy for our alligators."

Rick finally reached the barn and found Claire helping a weak and pale Daryl walk from the barn, as Melody followed behind with Merle who was being lead at gun point. Merle saw Rick and opened his mouth to say something but another voice stopped him.

"Dr. Lanings, agent Farrelly, good to see you again." said a voice coming from around the barn.

The troupe of people stopped and saw a man wearing a dark black polo covered by a kevlar vest and a pair of kakies and dark sunglasses. The man had short dark mousy brown hair, and a bright white smile that looked almost painted on.

"Its been a while Agent Pyke," Claire smiled as she continued to help Daryl back towards the hospital building. "To what do we owe this pleasure."

"I need to speak with you on a matter most urgent." he said before slightly turning to look at Rick and Daryl, "A confidential matter."

"Very well, but please do us a favor and take this swine off of our island." she said motioning behind her to Merle. " You are about to loose a soldier. He insulted my guest, insulted me and insulted Melody. If you don't get him off the island right now we will."

"Yes, ma'm, I will have him removed immediately, and you have my sincerest apologies. He is new and still needs to learn some disipline and respect." he said before reaching up to touch the radio piece in his ear to radio some of his soldiers from the nearby helicopter. The men quickly rushed forward to take posession of Merle from Melody. Merle turned to look back towards Daryl with a dark smile.

"Don't worry little brother, I'll be seeing you again real soon." he smiled before being lead off.

The group waited and watched until the men disappeared into the waiting chopper with Merle. Then agent Pyke turned to Claire and Melody and politely smiled. "Shall we ladies?"

Claire turned to look to Daryl who looked as if he were barely hanging onto life. Then she turned to look at Rick and then to Melody who nodded knowingly to her. She then turned back to Rick.

"Rick would you please take him back to hospital and make sure he lays down and stays there?" Claire asked as she gently unwrapped Daryl's arm from around her shoulders and passed him over to Rick.

Melody stepped over and handed a gun to Rick. "Hold him at gun point if you have too," she said smiling at the both of them.

Daryl looked up and glared at her only to recieve another smile and a wink. He couldn't help but grin back. He looked to Claire and then to Rick and said in a weak voice, "I like her" Before the two men stumbled off together to the hospital.

Several minutes later found Claire, Melody and Pyke in Claire's office. Claire sat behind her desk in her big comfy evil mastermind chair as she liked to call it. Melody sat atop a nearby file cabinet, leisurely leaning against the wall with one knee in her chest while the other hung over the edge. Pyke sat across from Claire holding a small briefcase.

"So what's this about Pyke? You know none of us are coming back into the service, so what do you want?" asked Claire fixing Pyke with her intense gaze.

"No, I wouldn't presumptive to assume any such miracle. Though I really wish you would. We need are in desperate need of the both of you. I'm afraid we are on the brink of war with whats left of the other nations. It seems that they are building an army to seek revenge on us.."

"As well they should after what that bastard of a leader you have did," Melody snapped.

Pyke twitched and clinched his jaw in annoyance. But he knew getting into an argument with Melody wouldn't be in his best intrest. Claire sighed and cut her eyes to Melody who rolled her eyes and became very interested in the wall. Claire looked back at Pyke.

"Please continue,"

"The virus has changed. We have found that most of the population now carries the virus dormant in their bodies until death when the virus becomes active."

Claire rolled her eyes, " Yes we already know that. I told you that would happen back in France before the outbreak."

"But thats not the only thing" Pyke continued," Walkers are reaching phase four more quickly. As of now nine walkers out of ten are accelerating to phase four during their first seventy two hours of the virus becoming active, and not only that but their intelligence is excelling. The phase four walkers are now hunting in packs. Several times now they have broken through our defenses and even set traps for several of our tanks."

Pyke reached into his brief case and pulled out several pictures showing the damage done by the phase four walkers. Melody jumped down from her perch to come and stand beside Claire. Together they looked at the pictures before sharing a look.

"Well...thats new." Melody mumbled.

"There is something else as well. Animals are no longer just food. They are also contracting the virus when bitten, and they are following the same life cycle as humans."

Claire's eye brows shot up now. "Thats interesting,"

"We are afraid the virus might infect our oceans food and water supply. If that were to happen..." Pyke trailed off thinking of the possibilities.

After several moments of silence Claire finally spoke up. "I will see what I can do.."

Pyke smiled and let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

"Now if you don't mind we both have very busy scheduales." Claire said standing up from her desk to lean forward and shake his hand.

" Of course, I can show myself out'" Pyke smiled and shook hands with her then turned to extend his hand to Melody, but immediatly retracted his hand upon seeing the look on her face. He quickly turned and walked towards the door. But suddenly stopped when he reached the door.

" I do want to warn you both. The president is getting tired of your little rebellion. He is giving you all here a chance to think about your actions and come to your senses, but he is becoming impatient. Claire the only reason you and Melody are still alive is because you are the best and he reongizes that. But he wont stand for your insolence much longer. If you don't decide to come back soon. He will put an end to your little paradise here."

"Let him try," Melody growled in a low voice, "I had him beneath my knife once and spared his life. I'll wont hold human life as sacred next time."

Pyke said nothing but quickly walked out the door and down the hall. Melody walked over to the window to watch the man leave the building.

"This is serious," Claire stated looking over the pictures Pyke left behind. " We will need to strengthen our defenses and keep and eye on the tracks."

Melody nodded in agreement. " I will go and talk to the boys" she said watching the helicopter lift off of the ground. "Do you think we should believe him?"

"I haven't believed a thing that man has said in over ten years. I will begin research immediately to find out myself if what he says is true."

Again Melody nodded before turning to go sit on the edge of Claire's desk with a mischevious smile, "So... Do you know what your going to wear on your date?"


	8. Nightmare

Chapter 8

She walked through the doors to the church to find blood covered bodies littering the ground. Slowly, she stepped forward and began making her way through the carnage. With her gun at the ready she looked at the face of the bodies on the floor to make sure they were dead, each one familiar. By the time she reached the front of the church, the bottom of her dress was covered in red, and tears ran down her cheeks. She looked towards a door to the right of the sanctuary, dreading to enter it but hoping for the best. Suddenly a noise interupted through the silence,

"Buzz lightyear to the rescue, Buzz lightyear to the rescue..."

Her heart sped up as she surged forward to the location of the noise. She ran through the door and down to the end of the hall to the last door on the left where the choir met. But as she reached the door, her heart sank. The door was covered in scratches and one side had been splintered. Her shut her eyes tightly and took a deep breath before she slowly pushed open the door...~

"Dad, dad wake up, DAD"

Rick slowly opened his eyes to see his son standing over him, and Glenn standing beside his son holding a pillow.

"What's going?" He asked slowly coming to his senses.

"Dad don't you hear that? I think this place is haunted" Carl said looking around slightly panicked.

"What are you talking about? There is no..."

Suddenly he heard the sound of soft cries echoing down the hall and into the room. Getting up from the bed he walked over to the door and slowly leaned out into the hall. But there was no one there. He turned back to his son and then fully realized that Glenn was also in the room.

"What are you doing here?" he asked walking past Glenn to slide on his jeans. Glenn suddenly looked embarrassed cutting his eyes from side to side and tapping his forefingers together in front of his pillow.

"Ummm...well Carl got scared and um he came and woke me up and asked me to come down here to see if we could stay in your room." he said giving a nervous smile.

"NO I DIDN'T YOU CAME AND WOKE ME UP!" Carl exclaimed looking highly insulted.

Rick just rolled his eyes, "Well go back to bed BOTH of you."

Glenn face turned blood red, and his head dropped in shame as he nodded and followed Rick and Carl out into the hallway. The boys walked back to the room where they shared bunk beds. Rick began walking but stopped when he saw a dark shape come out of one of the rooms and disappear into the shadows at the end of the hall. He quickly followed after the figure trying to stick as close to the shadows as possible. He followed the figure up the stairs to the fourth floor, and then out onto a balcony that had been converted into a small garden area complete with a zen sand garden. When he walked through the door he looked around to see where the figure had gone. Suddenly Rick gasped as he felt a the blade of a knife at his throat. He followed the arm that held the knife and saw Claire glaring at him from the shadows. After a moment she realized who it was

"Oh, its you," she said dead pan and hid her knife back in the sleeve of her long dark robe. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, according to Glenn and my son, this place is haunted so I was sent out to find and bust the ghosts so the "children" won't shanghai my bed."

"Ahhh I see," she said with a smile walking across to the far edge of the balcony and turned around to lean against the glass railing. She seemed to be looking up at the stars across the roof.

"What about you?" he asked following to come

Claire sighed and pointed up to one corner of the roof . There sitting on top of a generator was Melody. She sat curled up in a ball facing the ocean. Her hair hung loose down her back covering her like a fiery blanket. Rick saw her and felt his heart jump.

"What is she doing up there?" he asked unable to take his eyes off her.

"She...has a lot of problems sleeping...and when she can't sleep, she goes up there to watch the ocean." said Claire watching her best friend.

"Does she suffer from insomnia?" he asked glancing at Claire.

"No, she suffers from memories..."

Rick looked at Claire fully now. He wanted so badly to know more about the little spitfire who was on the fast track to stealing his heart. But he was also nervous that if he pried to much he might end up with a bullet to the head or a knife to the throat, or worse a missing appendage.

"What happened to her? I've heard some of the soldiers talking, they said that she didn't use to be this way."

Claire turned around to put her elbows on the balcony. She was quiet for so long that Rick was started wondering if she might have fallen asleep. He raised his hand to gently tap her shoulder, but stopped himself when she suddenly breathed a deep sigh.

"Where were you when the world ended?" she asked

"I was in a coma, I had been shot," he said wondering why she was asking.

Claire nodded, " You know you were lucky..."

Now it was Rick who sighed, " I don't really feel that way..." he said remembering what Shane did...and his wife..

"I was at Melody's wedding.." Claire suddenly said.

Rick froze, did he just hear her right?

"You know, I have known Melody for the longest time. She is the deadliest person in the world. Melody was like a special agent prodigy. She started out in the military as one of the few female members of the black ops program. But she rose to be the best. The person that the government, the president himself, even the leaders of our allies and the united nations called on when things went wrong and they needed sure results. That girl could take down entire nations, and did a couple of times. But there was more to her than just a deadly agent. It was like she was a completely different person out of work. She was happy and care free. She loved singing and dancing, playing sports, horseback riding. But more than anything, she loved her family especially her little brother, joey. As a baby he had become very sick, and ended up in a wheel chair. He kind of reminded me of tiny tim from a Christmas Carol. He was a lot like Melody very happy, kind and optimistic. He was Melody's pride and joy. Even when she met Will, Joey was still one of the most important parts of her life, besides me of course." she smiled

"Was Will the man she was marrying?" asked Rick actually becoming slightly jealous.

"Yes, we all met in the military. He was a Navy Seal, and very sexy." she said fully enjoying the scowl that crossed Rick's face in the dark.

" I had never seen two people more in love than those two. They brought out the best in one another. They had fallen in love the moment they met. The problem was because of their duties, they hardly ever got to see one another. So they decided to leave the military. Both had served out their terms and had the freedom to leave when they wanted, so they did. The president himself, got on his knees and begged her to stay. ' You are the sword of the United States of America," he told her. But she just laughed and told him that he needed to find a new sword because she was getting rusted."

Rick had to chuckle picturing Melody speaking to the president. Claire giggled with him for a moment.

" So they walked, and began planning their wedding. Without Melody there, they wanted me to be the handler for another agent, but I refused. I didn't like the work in bio-weaponry they were having me do. When we came back to the military and I found out that what they had me working on was the beginning stages of the destroyer virus." Claire became quiet.

But Rick wanted to hear more so he asked, " So what happened?"

"Well, there were reports breaking out all over the world of a strange sickness spreading among the people, and the president kept pressuring us to return to active duty. But Melody and Will didn't seem to notice. They were too in love. The day of the wedding came. I had never seen a more beautiful bride..."

"Ouch! Claire, that tiara can only go so far into my skin before it hits something called my skull." Melody cried as she sat in a chair in her bedroom while Claire tried to force a small tiara to fit onto her friends head.

"Well, I'm sorry but I think that your hair dresser's goal was to put your hair up and cement it to your head." Claire grumbled as she practically crawled up on top of her friend's shoulders trying to get the tiara to penetrate the rock hard hair on her head.

"Waa, Claire...your gonna make...me FALL!" Melody cried as she lost her balance underneath Claire's weight causing both girls to fall to the floor laughing.

"Mewwie?" a small voice called from the door.

Melody and Claire looked up to see a small boy with short blonde hair, and the same green eyes as Melody, sitting at the door in a small red wheel chair. His skin was pale and there were dark circles beneath his eyes. He wore a small black tuxedo, and smiled at them with a big smile that featured no front teeth.

"Mewwie, Cwaira, are you ok? Did you faww?" he asked as he struggled to get his little wheel chair over the hump in the door way.

Melody immediatly jumpd to her feet to bring her little brother into the room.

"No baby, we were just playing." she said leaning down to give her little brother a kiss on the cheek. " You look so handsome, doesn't he?"

"He sure does, I think he looks better than the groom." Claire said smiling.

Joey smiled even bigger. "We're getting weady to go to the church arwent we?"

"Yes we sure are, but you're going to go to the church with Daddy and Will, while I stay here to get ready." said Melody gently stroking his hair.

"aaaawww, but can't I stay wiff you and Cwwaira. I want to see you in your pwetty dwess." he pouted.

Melody smiled and put her arms around her brother pulling him into an embrace. She looked to Claire and nodded. Claira went and to the dresser and pulled out a box which she handed to Melody.

"You'll see my dress soon. Look, I have something for you." she smiled, laying the box on his lap. His eyes positively lit up when he saw the box. Quickly, he opened the box and there before his eyes was a shiny new Buzz Lightyear.

"Oh Mewwie, thank you so much!" he said throwing his arms around his sister. Melody laughed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Joey," their mother called stepping into the room. "Its time to go honey, your father is waiting."

"Mommy, wook what Mewwie got fow me!" Joey exclaimed holding up his prize for his mother to see.

"That's lovely dear," she said smiling. " Now it's time for you to go, so you're sister can get ready."

Their mother came around and took hold of the handles of her brother's wheel chair and began pushing him out of the room.

"I wiww see you water, Mewwie, I wove you," he called as he went out the door.

"I love you, Joey. I'll see you soon. I promise!" Melody called back.

Claire shook her head as she watched her best friend. Melody turned around to face her.

"What?" she asked in a defensive tone.

Claire began to laugh again, "You and your brother are just to cute. Now let's get you dressed, You need to be a fairy princess in half an hour for the photographer."

Suddenly the phone rang. Melody walked over and answered it. On the phone she heard the familiar voice of the president.

"Ms. Melody, How are you?" He asked

"I am very well, Mr. President how are you?" She asked in a cheerful tone.

" I am very well, I heard you were getting married today. I want to offer my congratulations."

"Thank you, What can I do for you today Mr. President?"

" I hear that some of the strange occurances of sickness were happening not far from your home town."

Melody's smile disappeared from her face.

" I have not heard of this." she said looking at Claire.

"Yes, it seems that several of the infected were spotted headed towards town. I wanted to call to make sure you were alright and to offer some assistance for you and your family in exchange for your return to active duty."

Melody's face contorted into anger, "You are trying to trick me into returning aren't you."

"No of course not, I am simply trying to be helpful to my best agent." she could hear the fake smile in his voice.

"Former agent," she corrected him, " Thank you for your generous offer, but I am sure we will be fine."

"Melody... I am only going to ask you one last time. Please, return to the service. I need your skills."

"No,"

"You will regret this," Melody heard the click of the phone as he hung up. She slowly put the phone down. Claire, who had been listening on the other line put her phone down as well and came to wrap her arms around her best friend.

"Don't worry honey, He was just trying to scare you. The nearest account of the sickness was several hundred miles away. I wouldn't worry. You are getting married today. BE HAPPY!"

Melody smiled at her friend, "You're right now let's get me married, I am going to walk down that aisle, then dance, then fuck his brains out!" Both girls broke into a fit of laughter before getting into their dresses.

A while later Melody stood in the mirror looking at herself in her wedding gown. She had never felt more beautiful. The dress a long mermaid style lace dress that fit her body like a glove, showing off every curve. Her hair had been pulled half back and curled allowing the rest of her tresses to fall down her back in spirals, decorated in small white flowers. She wore a beautiful silver necklace that had been her grandmother's, and a silver braclet over a pair of elbow length gloves.

Claire came up to stand beside her in her own floor length gown which was a soft blue that brought out her eyes. "You know... You put princess Ariel to shame."

Melody smiled, "You look beautiful as well. I never thought I could feel so beautiful or be so happy."

Claire as well, " Well lets get going or the photographer is going to pitch a fit."

The girls made their way out of the house. But as they did they noticed something strange. A woman stumbling along the road, with blood on her face. She was dressed in jogging clothes. They stopped to watch her for a moment. Then shrugged to each other and got into the car and headed to the park to meet the photographer. But he wasent there.

"Maybe, he's running late with the men." Claire said looking around.

"We'll wait for him." Melody said, " If he doesn't show up soon, however, I'll ring his neck." Claire and Melody both burst into laughter.

They waited for over an hour and a half.

"I don't like this." said Melody pacing in front the car. "He should be here."

"I don't either..." said Claire leaning against the car. "Let's get to the church."

Melody nodded as they jumped into the car and raced towards the church. On their way there, they saw several more random people stumbling along.

"Something's not right," Melody mumbled under her breath as they passed another person who looked as though they were drunk and had gotten into a bar fight.

They arrived at the church. The doors where wide open, and on the stairs lay a woman who was covered in blood.

"OH MY GOD, Thats the preacher's wife" Claire cried as they both jumped out of the car and rushed to her side. She looked as if someone had taken a chunk out of her. Claire tried to feel for a pulse but there was none. She looked at Melody who got up and went back to the car and pulled out a hand gun from the glove compartment.

"Claire, stay here and try to call the police." she said as she began to walk towards the doors of the church.

"No, I'm coming with you."

"No, you need to stay here in case something happens." the look on Melody's face said she was not to be argued with. She turned and walked up the steps to the church.

She slowly walked through the doors to the church to find blood covered bodies littering the ground. She gasped and stifled a scream. She stepped forward and began making her way through the carnage. With her gun at the ready she looked at the face of the bodies on the floor each one familiar, a friend, a family member. By the time she reached the front of the church, the bottom of her dress was covered in red, and tears freely streamed down her cheeks. She looked towards a door to the right of the sanctuary, dreading to enter it but hoping for the best. Suddenly a noise interupted through the silence,

"Buzz lightyear to the rescue, Buzz lightyear to the rescue..."

Melody's heart sped up as she surged forward to the location of the noise. She ran through the door and down to the end of the hall to the last door on the left where the choir met. But as she reached the door, her heart sank. The door was covered in scratches and one side had been splintered. Melody shut her eyes tightly and took a deep breath before she slowly pushed open the door. She stepped over the threshold and into the room. It was to the be the waiting area where the groom and his party were to be. The room was destroyed, tables and chairs were over turned, pictures torn off the wall. As she looked around the room, she suddenly spotted her little brother's over turned wheel chair and raced forward. Then she saw him, her little brothers body partially hidden behind a table. She dropped beside him and picked up his little body and placed him in her lap.

"Joey, JOEY!" she cried. She looked over his little body. He was covered with blood. "JOEY PLEASE WAKE UP!"

Melody screamed now nearly hysterical.

Slowly, Joey opened his eyes to look up at his sister. " Mewwie, I hurt...I feew cowd." he said weakly

"It'll be ok," Melody sobbed as she held him tightly and rocked him. "We'll get you to Claire, and she'll fix you right up."

"You wook... so pwetty..Mewwie..I wuve...you.." he whispered as he closed his eyes.

Melody slowly stopped rocking. She sat there holding her little brother's body staring off into nothing, silently sobbing. She stayed there for what seemed like forever. Suddenly she heard slow footsteps coming towards the room. Thinking it was Claire she didn't bother to look up.

"Buzz-Lightyear to the rescue, Buzz-Lightyear to the rescue,"

The noise made Melody look up. Standing in the doorway covered in blood was Will. His tuxedo was torn, and he was covered in scratches. There was something strange about his eyes. He stood there breathing raggedly staring at her with an almost manic look, and there in his hand was her little brother's Buzz.

"What happened," she asked looking up at him. But he did not answer. He slowly took a step forward and staggered towards her.

" Oh, no..." she sobbed realizing. The president had been right... "no no no no no," she repeated over and over as he stumbled his way over to her his mouth wide with hunger. "no no no No No No NO NO NO NOOOOOOOO" she screamed before picking up her gun and shooting him square between the eyes. His body fell to the ground lifelessly.

Melody stared at Will, and then back at her brother for a moment before letting her head drop back and letting loose a terrific scream that sounded more animal than human. She screamed long and hard until she could scream no more. Then she slowly got to her feet still holding her brother and left the room with her fiance's body. She slowly carried Joey through the church and up the aisle that she was supposed to walk down to be married. But now that wouldn't happen. Her life was gone. She carried him out of the church doors and down the steps to where Claire was waiting near the car.

" Oh my god," was all Claire could whisper.

When Melody got to the bottom of the steps she collapsed to the ground and just sat there holding her little brother's limp body...

"I will never forget that scream...or seeing her coming down the steps of the church carrying his body." whispered Claire as tears streamed down her face.

"She had to shoot him, and all of the others in the church, her parents, relatives and friends. She wouldn't allow me to help at all. After that we went back into the service. There was no where else for us to go. Later, we found out that the president had injected the virus into several of the towns people, and then let off poisonous gas, to kill the people and activate the virus. Will and several others who were at the wedding were among them. He did it to drive us back to him. When Melody found out she lost it. She attacked him, but... she didn't kill him and too this day I don't know why she spared his life. After that treason was declared on her and I was called to put her down. But I refused and so we left, came here and that was that. She has never been the same. Its like she has none of the real Melody left. She is slowly loosing her will to live. I am trying as hard as I can to keep her spirits up. But...I am not sure if I'm the one to help her." she said glancing at him.

Rick just stood there trying to comprehend what he had just heard.

" Well, its almost morning, I need to go do my rounds." said Claire suddenly leaning up and wiping away her tears. " If I were you I wouldn't let her find me up here. She threatened to throw me off the balcony the next time she found me out here when I should be in bed. But I can't help it...I worry about her. Anyway, I'll see you at breakfast." She said as she turned and walked back into the building.

Rick stood there for a moment, then he turned around grabbed a blanket that was hanging on a chair and walked to a vine covered trellis. He climbed up onto the roof and walked towards Melody. She didnt move when he walked up beside her. She just sat there with her arms wrapped around her knees staring into the ocean. He saw a tears stream down her face. At this moment he didnt care if she killed him. He sat down behind her and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her and the blanket around the both of them. She didnt resist him, and after a few moments she even relaxed and leaned into him. Together they watched the sun rise over the ocean and then fell asleep in each others arms.


	9. Fiery passions and a merciful death

Chapter 9

As the sun rose over the horizon Daryl and Claire rode their horses out along the beach. Claire looked lovely in an airy blue sundress that fit over her upper body like a glove before billowing out at her hips, with a pair of white leggings. She rode a giant dappled, palomino drum horse that she had affectionately named Apollo. Daryl wore his usual vest, pants and boots with his crossbow. He rode a striking paint gelding that had been recently rescued from Columbia. He had wanted ride Melody's friesian stallion at first, but quickly chose otherwise after Claire related the tale of another who tried to ride her horse without her permission. She couldn't remember his name or what happened to him, only that he disappeared and was never heard from again. They rode through the surf, laughing without a care in the world, just enjoying one another's company.

"I've never done this before," Daryl said as they rode along.

"What, rode a horse?," asked Claire turning towards him.

"No," Daryl laughed as he looked out into the ocean before turning to Claire. "Been on a date."

Claire felt a jump into her stomach. She had been so excited about this date she had hardly slept through the night without waking up every five minutes to look at her clock to make sure she hadn't over slept. Then she heard Melody up and had gone to check on her and ended up staying up for the rest of the night, talking with Rick. She was exhausted but excited.

"So where do you wanna go?" asked Daryl breaking her from her thoughts.

Claire smiled, and pointed a head as they rounded a bend on the beach. A head of them a little ways was a rather large wooded island connected by a gated cement bridge.

"That's where we go to hunt when we get the urge. It had all sorts of game from rabbits, coons, squirrels, deer, and the occasional wild cat, and if you're really hankering for a fight, some alligator."

Daryl's eyes lit up at the possibilities.

"Well what the hell are we waiting for?!" he cried and kicked his horse into a gallop.

Claire laughed and raced after him.

Elsewhere in the compound, a dark shadow stood over Shane as he slept. A hand came over his mouth preventing him from screaming as he was violent shaken from his sleep.

"Hey there asshole miss me?" asked Merle as he forcefully pulled from him from his hospital bed.

"What the hell?!" Shane cried struggling to get free of Merle's grip. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get a few goodies for my commander, and I need a hostage." then he smiled, "Hello hostage."

"There's no need for that.." Shane said looking at the larger man. "...Take me with you..."

Daryl and Claire sat in a wooded glen on the island cooking their catch over an open fire.

"That smells delicious." Claire commented.

"It tastes even better." Daryl smiled kneeling down beside their kill.

Claire smiled, "But you know...I'm not really hungry for squirrel right now."

Daryl looked up at her and saw the evil grin on her face. His entire body instantly heated up. Slowly, she got up from her seat and walked over to him. He stood up just as she reached him. They stared at one another for a long moment before she grabbed the front of his vest and pulling into a violent passionate kiss.

A pair of angry eyes watched from the bushes as Glen glared at the couple. He had wanted to take Claire on a date. He could not allow this to continue. He slowly reached down into his bag and grabbed a large roll of fire crackers and a lighter. He flicked on the lighter and was inches away from lighting the entire roll when a black gloved hand reached out from the shadows of the bushes and came down on his forehead. Glen opened his mouth to scream but another hand covered his mouth and he was dragged back into the bushes.

Daryl and Claire noticed nothing as they took one another's mouths so violently that soon they were both seeing stars. Daryl forcefully pushed her backwards with his body until her back was slammed against a nearby tree. Claire began pulling at his vest until she finally ripped it off. Daryl quickly pulled her dress over her head and threw it to the ground behind him. He ripped her bra from her body and then leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth. He rolled his tongue around the soft rosy peak until it hardened. Claire gasped as he began suckling her. She raked her fingernails across his shoulders causing him to moan in return. After a moment or two she pulled his head from her breasts and kissed him again. She kissed his mouth and then trailed kisses down his neck, chests and abs. When she reached his pants she ripped the front open sending the button flying off into the grass. She slide his pants down and looked up at him with her mischievous smile before she gently took his long hard shaft into her hand and then ran her tongue down the length of it.

Daryl nearly jumped out of his skin when she took him into her mouth and began suckling him. He gripped the tree as tightly as he could and closed his eyes. He released a quiet moan of ecstasy as she gently slid his manhood into her sweet mouth until his length was completely covered. He felt his blood boiling. He couldn't take much more of this. The pleasure became so immense from her sucking his dick that he ripped off a large piece of bark from the tree.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore, he was about to burst. He suddenly grasped her by the hair and pulled her to her feet. He took out his knife and cut her leggings in half. Then he reached up and plunged the knife into the tree right beside her head causing her to gasp.

"That is so hot." she whispered as she brought his lips to hers again.

He grabbed her legs and lifted her off her feet wrapping her legs around his waist. Then he positioned himself and plunged hard and deep into her hot moist folds. Claire attempted to cry out as he forced his long length into her. But he smothered her cries with a passionate kiss. He quickly began pumping hard inside her. Soon they were covered in sweat and the sent of sex as he mercilessly drove into her again and again. Claire reached around and grabbed his hair and began pulling at it until he was sure she had ripped out a hand full.

Grinding and moaning was all that could be heard through the woods as the pleasure built inside them like a raging river crashing against a dam. The pressure built going higher and higher until finally the pleasure finally exploded with in them, sending them over the edges of ecstasy. Claire slammed her head against the tree and exhausted the powers above. Daryl threw his head back and roared like a wild animal as both met their release and he spilled his seed deep within her. Afterwards they slumped to the ground in a pile of arms and legs, holding on to one another for dear life as if they might be swept away from the surface of the earth if they let go.

"THIS IS SO UNFAIR!" Glen cried as he struggled to get free of his bonds. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HE'S AN UNCULTURED REDNECK AND SHE'S A HIGH CLASS LADY. SHE DESERVES SOMEONE WITH MORE INTELLIGENCE THAN A DAMNED POSSUM."

"Oh as opposed to you who's a teenage horny toad psycho fan boy. Who's raging hormones render him the intelligence of chipmunk and who probably has the sexual experience of a chihuahua humping a person's leg." said Melody turning around on her horse to look at her captive with a smile. "Is that what you mean or were you speaking of those with the intelligence of a possum such as our swat team in a derogatory manner?"

Glen opened his mouth to say something but quickly decided against it in case Melody decided to toss him off the back of her horse. He really didn't need to be stranded in the middle of a game park while hog tied.

"All I mean was that he doesn't know how to respect a lady." he complained. "What if he takes advantage of her?"

Melody laughed. "I think you'd have to worry more about her taking advantage of him."

Suddenly an alarm was heard in the distance. Melody froze for a moment before kicking her horse into a full run back towards the base. Glen held on to her leg for dear life and let loose a high pitched scream all the way back back to camp, fearing for his life.

They reached the camp with the soldiers on full alert. Rick ran up to her.

"Its Merle!" he shouted. " He broke into the building and took Shane and Dale as hostages."

"Where did he go?" she asked in a deadly calm voice.

"To the north side of the islands. Some of the men went after him. I heard gun fire not long after they left."

"Take him." Melody said before she turned and pushed Glen off the back of her horse and took off towards the North.

Several minutes later she was racing up the road towards the islands edge when she heard gun fire. She urged her horse on faster and reached the beach at the edge. She looked up and down the beach. Towards the north east she saw several shapes and rode towards them. When she reached them she gasped as she recognized three of her soldiers who had been gunned down. Anger seized her and she raced on following tracks in the sand.

She rounded a bend in the beach and saw two boats being launched in the surf. She raced towards them. One of the boats sped away. The other was still loading its passengers. Among them she saw Dale, Shane, an Merle. Dale had been tied up. When he saw her he instantly began shouting for her to turn back. Merle and Shane turned and began firing at her with pistols. She was close enough that she jumped off her horse and began returning fire. The first bullet hit Shane in the shoulder instantly taking him down in the surf. She then fired on Merle who was in the boat. Merle grabbed Dale and puled him in front of him, using him as a shield. The bullet hit Dale right in the chest.

Melody froze as she watched Dale's body slide down Merle's and into the boat. Merle kicked the body out of the boat and into the surf. He smiled and blew a kiss to her as he sped off after the other boat. Melody jumped into the surf and grabbed Dale's body. She dragged him to the beach and lowered herself to the ground while holding him.

"Dale," she stammered. "I'm so sorry." Tears were beginning to blur her eyes. "Please forgive me."

Dale nodded and patted her arm. He cut his eyes to Shane who was crawling out of the surf holding his arm. Slowly he pointed to him and then looked up at her.

"Shane...with..Merle..." He gasped as blood was beginning to fill his lungs. "...Don't...give ...up..on...humanity..."

Dale went quiet and his body went limp. Melody held his body close before she gently laid him down in the sand. Shane was coming for her. She stood up and stared at him an icy glare in her eyes.

"Traitor," she said.

"No Melody," he said holding up a hand in self defense. " Merle took me hostage. He made me shoot at you."

Melody didn't blink. She held up her gun and fired shooting him in the other shoulder. Shane screamed and fell to the sand. Melody calmly walked forward taking out her knife. She kicked him over onto his back causing him to howl in pain. Then she slammed her foot into the gun shot wound on his shoulder and knelt down over him.

"Traitor." she said staring at him.

"No.. Melody...please..AHHHHHHHH" he screamed as she dug her heel into the wound twisting her foot back and forth.

"Traitor..."

"Alright," he screamed, "I helped Merle into Claire's office. I helped him kidnap Dale. I shot one of your soldiers..." he gasped. "Please... Melody..."

Melody looked up to where Dale's body lay, and over to where her fellow soldiers bodies were. She looked back down at him.

"Melody...please..."

Melody closed her eyes and sighed. "Ok...I'll show you mercy."

Shane sighed with relief. Suddenly, Melody whipped out a knife and slit his throat.

"I'll show you mercy, by not taking every piece of skin off you." she growled in an icy tone.

Then she plunged her knife into his chest. "I'll show you mercy, by not cutting your limbs off and letting my men deal with you for killing their brothers."

Blood was gurgling out of his mouth and his body began to shake in a death rattle. She stared into his eyes.

"Traitor,"

She twisted the knife causing his body to spasm, then he became still.


	10. Author's note

Author's note:

Hi Everyone! I wanted to let you all know that I will be taking a short Hiatus on my stories on Fanfiction. The reason being that I am working on my very first novel that is set to be published towards the beginning of the year. I'm so excited it about it! It is a romance story about a zombie like creature and a human but it is nothing like Warm bodies. It looks at love on the very deepest most primal level of human nature. It is very much a Beauty and the Beast meets Romeo and Juliet but again...not like Warm Bodies zombies don't magically come back to life in my story. I am a fan of the book btw and mean no disrespect in any shape form or fashion n.n Anyway I will most certainly be coming back to finish all stories coming up and when it gets closer to publishing time I will be posting the name of the book and such on here for anyone interested to be on the look out for it. Btw if anyone is interested I am looking for a few good readers with a keen eye to look over my work for me before I send it to my editor. If you might be interested please pm me and we can talk n.n I love you all very much and I hope you have a wonderful wonderful day. Thank you so much for reading my stories you are FABULOUS!


End file.
